Wolf Boy and Ice Princess
by SiriusSara
Summary: With Voldemort gone Katherine Black and Rosh Lupin were able to grow without fears. However something mystical is making something else grow inside them. And when a jewel gets in the middle of it and a stranger interferes things take a wrong turn.
1. New Lives

Wolf Boy and Ice Princess 

_Disclaimer_: Alas me no owns Harry Potter. Me wished me owns but me doesn't…Oh well…

Here you have it people: my surprise. A nice little sequel. The things I didn't explain in 'Breath of Life' will be explained here, such as the web thing and other stuff. I hope you like it.

**NOTE:** To anyone who thinks that first cousin relationships are considered incest and a very bad thing DON'T read this. In my country it is not so I'm fine with writing this. Anyone that thinks different feel free NOT to read my story. And I beg for you not to flame me about it because I'm warning you already. So leave me alone about it. Read it on your own accord. I have warned you.

Chapter 1 – New lives

Silence filled the dormitory. All the girls were sleeping and the coast was clear. Silently she crept out of bed and out of the dormitory. Having gone to bed with her shoes and robe saved her time. Slowly and still silently she went down the stairs towards the Gryffindor common room. It was dark and empty. Glancing behind her she saw she wasn't being followed. Then she scanned the common room and felling sure no one was around she made her way to the door. She was two feet from it when a female voice cut through the silence.

"Where do you think you are going, Miss Black?"

Katherine froze on her tracks and turned around. Standing from the couch and approaching her was Rose, Gryffindor's Head Girl. Katherine gulped.

"So? Going to answer my question or not?" Rose asked coldly.

Katherine and Rose didn't get along since day one. The fact that Katherine had made her trip when she was going to get sorted didn't help a bit. So after seven years Rose finally had a perfect chance to ruin Katherine's plans.

"I was going to…"

"Katherine, you're still there?" came a voice from the top of the stairs of the girl's dormitory.

Rose turned around to see who had spoken and Katherine raised her head to see as well. Coming down the stairs, wearing pink pyjamas was Jade. People said her name had come from the colour of her eyes, which were of a pure and deep green. She was tall, even if she was smaller than both Katherine and Rose. Jade had blonde hair, Katherine's was pitch black and Rose's was dark brown. Katherine's was the longest, almost reaching her waist, while Rose's and Jade's was shoulder long. Jade walked gracefully down the stairs as if nothing could touch her. She was looking at Katherine as if she was trying to pass over a mental message.

"What do you mean, Giles?" Rose asked.

"I was talking to Katherine, not you."

"Watch it, Giles." The threat was cold. Katherine glared at the Head Girl, whose back was now to her.

"I'm still here because our wonderful Head Girl here isn't letting me leave." Katherine said in an unusual nice tone.

"Well I asked for my cakes a while ago. And you know I can't go to sleep without my cakes." Jade announced in a tone that Katherine caught as a tone of aid. Jade was helping Katherine sneak out.

"Cakes?" Rose turned back to face Katherine.

"Yes cakes. Usually before I come to the dormitory to sleep I go to the kitchens and get some cakes for Jade." Katherine was now playing along with Jade.

"You know how to get to the kitchens?" Rose asked in a mix of disbelief and jealousy.

"Yes I do." Katherine announced proudly. And that wasn't a lie.

"So you were leaving to get cakes for Giles?"

"Yes madam." Katherine said in a mock tone and Jade had to fight the urge to laugh.

"Very well then. You may go. But I'll be here waiting for you. And bring some for me too." Rose said and both Jade and Katherine smiled.

With a mock bow Katherine left the common room making a mental note to seriously thank Jade. She might not be outside if it hadn't been for her. With high spirit Katherine accelerated her steps. The forest outside was calling for her. And especially the howl she heard when she was going down the marble stairs.

She was reaching out to open the big oak doors that lead outside when a male voice cut through her intentions.

"Well, well. Miss Black is trying to sneak out of the castle. The Headmistress will not be pleased with this."

Sighing in exasperation Katherine turned around to see a tall boy, with short black hair and dark eyes, standing on the top of the marble stairs. Pinned on his Slytherin robes was the Head Boy badge. He seemed utterly pleased with himself as he made his way down the stairs.

"Bug off Jacob. Leave me alone."

"Leave you alone? When I have the chance to send you to the Headmistress and get to see you punished? Of course not." He said as he stopped very close to Katherine.

"Jacob, Professor McGonagall has better things to do than to listen to a pathetic Slytherin who is a Head Boy because he paid Professor Dante to be one. Now if you'll excuse me I'm already late." Katherine said pushing him back with a finger. Another strong howl was heard and Jacob flinched a bit. "Not scared of the big bad wolf are you Jacob?"

"Of course not."

"Well, you better be." She said coming closer to him and lowering her voice to a whisper. "I can make him hunt you down and chop you into little pieces. And he'll probably eat you too. Wolves are kinda unpredictable." Jacob gulped audibly and Katherine smiled. "I have to go now." She said and continued what she had been doing. With a swift arm movement the doors opened and she stepped out into the grounds. As the doors closed behind her she quickly made her way to the forest. She knew where she was going purely by instinct. It was pitch black and she couldn't see anything in front of her. Yet she dodged trees and every other obstacle until she reached a little clearing, which was, unlike the rest of the forest, bathed in moonlight. She heard the cracking of fallen twigs and looked around. She wasn't very fond of centaurs and she hoped it wasn't one. Another fallen branch was broken, this time really close, and she turned once more. Bright brown eyes were looking at her intently and she smiled. And the smile got wider when the figure of a light brown wolf appeared under the light of the moon. And she was grinning by the time the wolf turned into the person of Rosh Lupin.

----------------------------------------

Cheers


	2. Bits of Past

Wolf Boy and Ice Princess 

_Disclaimer_: Alas me no owns Harry Potter. Me wished me owns but me doesn't…Oh well…

The note from the previous chapter stands. DO NOT read this if you consider first cousin relationships as incest. I don't, so there…besides I wouldn't be able to make this go forward if I had done it in another way. So bear with me people…

Chapter 2 – Bits of the Past

A smile was playing in Rosh's lips as he walked slowly towards Katherine. He had spent the hours that preceded this encounter as a wolf wondering around the forest. Being half werewolf, half animagus gave him a different freedom. He had no choice but to transform during the full moon, but during the other nights he did it just for the fun of it. He enjoyed being a wolf and being able to run through the forest without fear. In fact he installed fear. Every animal or creature in the forest would hide every time he howled. And that was what he liked about being a wolf. He also liked when Katherine risked her skin to sneak out to come and meet him there. It had been so for the past 2 years. When they turned 15 Rosh discovered he could turn into a wolf at will rather than just during the full moon. A different feeling also rose between them. One night, about a week before Rosh's discovery, they were on the library studying for a Transfiguration pop quiz when he got a strange urge. He had looked up from his book and stared at Katherine. She noticed the constant stare and raised her head to look at him. Her eyebrow rose and she eyed him quizzically. Without warning he just leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers. It was a shy and innocent kiss, but it was a kiss non-the less. Katherine was stunned by his actions but didn't hit him or did anything to make him regret it. Instead she found herself picturing the moment time and time again. Two days later they found themselves alone in the almost completely dark common room. Once again they eyed each other, green and brown clashing with light brown. He was sitting on the floor and she was on a chair. Slowly she left the chair and soon after that they were kissing again, this time with something more. Something extra neither understood at the moment. Later they understood what complemented their kisses. It was a feeling they knew their parents shared between them. Katherine Black and Rosh Lupin, cousins by blood, were in love.

They embraced and kissed softly when he reached her. They both loved to be in each other's arms and it was like there was no world around them. The forest was quiet and peaceful. At least to them. They wouldn't hear it if a giant bird came beside them and started screaming. They were so lost in their world that nothing else mattered. Everything was perfect. He slowly and gently started placing light kisses all over her face and neck. She practically melted under his grasp but quickly came to her senses. She grabbed his face softy and made him look at her from a distance.

"Rosh, I can't stay here long. Rose caught me trying to sneak out and if it wasn't for Jade I wouldn't be here right now. I have to go to the kitchens to get cakes otherwise I may be in trouble."

"Cakes?" he asked frowning.

"It's kinda of a long story. Oh and Jacob is terrified of you." She said smiling.

Rosh laughed at this and kissed her again.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked after the kiss was broken. Her hand was softly caressing his face.

"Ain't I always?"

"It's the night before the full moon. You always get restless during those nights." She said, her voice filled with concern as she played with his shoulder long sandy coloured hair.

"Don't worry about me too much. All I have to do is think of you and I'll be fine." He said smiling.

"You always say that."

"It's true. You know you control me." He said smirking.

"That is not my fault. It's natural, I think." She said crossing her arms and looking offended.

"I don't blame you. In fact I should thank you. You've saved me from a lot of trouble." He mentioned casually and gave her a peck on the cheek.

She nodded and gave him a kiss in the cheek followed by one on his lips. Then, smiling, she left the moonlight bathed clearing and headed back to the castle. Stopping at the big oak doors she heard a strong howl that was telling her he was going to be fine. And consequently he was thinking about her, which made her smile wide and her soul feel light. She wanted to shout to the air the three magic words so he could hear her but that would be a bad idea because everyone else in the castle would hear as well. So she simply mouthed the words instead and hoped the wind would take them to him. Then she entered the castle and after a quick passage through the kitchens she returned to the Gryffindor tower. Rose was dozing off and Katherine left her cakes on the table in front of her. Then she went to her dormitory and shared the rest of them with Jade. Katherine had come to realize over the past seven years that Jade could be a great friend. Kat remembered on the day of the sorting that she had laughed with her when Rose tripped. The two were already sitting at the Gryffindor table and Kat just couldn't resist the temptation of causing some havoc. So she just picked the next person being sorted and made her trip hard. She also remembered Rosh's glare but seven years ago she just saw him as her cousin, the wolf boy. Now she risked trips to the Forbidden Forest just to spend a few moments alone with him. Her attention returned to Jade and she smiled at the memory of the day following the sorting when they had been on the fields talking about practically everything. But as much as Jade was a good friend there were still secrets between them. Katherine knew nothing of Jade's parents and vice versa. Of course she had been intrigued because of Kat's last name but Katherine had quickly changed the subject and since then the parent issue was never mentioned again. She had seen Jade's parents at the train station once but had made nothing of it. They were like two orphans that went to a special school. Well, Katherine was orphan and Hogwarts was a special school, but it was fun to pretend reality.

The next day was a full moon and Katherine knew Rosh would be acting strange all day so she had to keep an eye on him. As she walked through the hallways following him she remembered the first time she found out she could control Rosh, the werewolf. It had been the first full moon after their first kiss, about three weeks after that event. Rosh had this policy of not telling Katherine where he was taken every full moon because he was afraid she would do something crazy. She lived with that for about 4 years. After the kiss the urge to be next to Rosh had increased on her and that day she decided to follow Rosh and Madam Pomfrey. After the school nurse returned to the castle Katherine entered the path under the Whomping Willow towards the Shrieking Shack. Waiting for her in the decaying house was a bloodthirsty werewolf. She had gasped at the vision in front of her and the werewolf had immediately turned his attention to her. Fully aware that he didn't recognize her she panicked. He slowly started walking towards her, his bright brown eyes boring down on her like she was just another piece of fresh meat. As she backed away from him her mind was working fast and hard for a way to get out of there, alive. She could try and run to where she had come from but she also knew he was much faster than she would ever be. She would never make it in time. She was quickly running out of choices and it got worse when her back hit a wall. Now she was utterly trapped and the only thing she could do was think that she would see her parents again soon. The werewolf was about six steps away from her, a distance he could make in a second. She gulped and prepared herself for the worst. Thinking how stupid she had been and that this was how she was going to be punished for what she had done in the past she looked into the werewolf's eyes and waited. He gave a step forward and she flinched. He gave another one and she whimpered. A step after the other and he was closing on her. In a last pathetic effort to live she had searched for her voice and announced with a shaky voice.

"Please don't kill me."

The werewolf had stopped two steps from her. He was looking at her suddenly with a different look. It was almost like a lost puppy. The blood thirst she had noticed before was completely gone. In fact, looking closer, it was like he was trying to remember who she was. Then the beast did something that made every bone in her body shake. He licked her. His eyes now resembled more the human side of the beast and she started to relax. The werewolf placed his head under her hand so she could touch him and soon after that she found out he did everything she told him to do if she used a tender voice. If she was a bit harsh he would growl evilly and more than once he tried to bite her. So she learned to control her temper and even though it wasn't like being with the human Rosh, she felt good around him.

And now she was following his every move in an attempt to keep him in check. It wouldn't be the first time he got in trouble during the days of full moon. But the Headmistress knew of his condition so most of the times he was just reprimanded with a small detention. But this day would turn out to be different.

She had been so concentrated on her memories that she eventually lost track of him. Trying hard to think where he could have gone she was in the middle of the hallway spinning around. She stopped when she saw Jacob approaching her.

"Hello there, Katherine. Ready for a new school day?" he asked cheerfully.

She raised an eyebrow and chose to simply ignore him. Without a simple answer she continued on her way to try and find Rosh. Jacob didn't follow her but shouted so everyone would her.

"So you'll go out with me then? Great, I'll take to a nice place. I won't let you down, beautiful."

He smirked as he saw her come to a halt abruptly. She sighed deeply and continued her walk. Jacob frowned. Usually every time he did that she would threaten or jinx him. This time she had more important things on her mind. And everyone in Hogwarts could very well believe they were going out. She didn't care much. She could use that to humiliate him later on. She smiled at the idea. The idea of humiliating Jacob was very good and she started coming up with a plan on her head. However that task was cut off short when she saw Jade approaching.

"Jade, have you seen Rosh?" she asked.

"Yeah. He was going to the library I think."

"Of course, he lost his Transfiguration book."

"Ouch. Professor Dante is going to torture him for that."

"Yeah. No wonder he was practically running. Well thanks Jade." Kat smiled at the green-eyed girl and started making her way to the library.

"Hey, Kat. Are you really going out with Jacob?" Jade asked frowning.

"It was that fast uh? No I'm not. Merlin forbid."

"Good. I would really feel sorry for you. He can get so annoying." The green-eyed girl looked relieved.

"I know. But I'm not going anywhere with him. I assure you. Well see you in class."

"See you."

The two girls went on different directions and Kat was amazed at the speed the rumours flied in that school. It didn't take more than five seconds and already everyone knew the latest gossip. After finding Rosh coming out of the library with a borrowed copy of the Transfiguration book she continued to follow him secretly. Well, not exactly secretly because she knew he already knew she was walking a few steps behind him, keeping him under close surveillance. However he did not seem to care much. Following Rosh lead her to the Transfiguration classroom and she prepared herself for another class with the very hated Professor Dante.

Emanuel Dante had been called to replace Professor McGonagall as Transfiguration teacher when she took hold of the position of Headmistress. Later he had been named Head of the Slytherin House due to Snape's strange disappearance a few months after Voldemort's destruction. Well, more accurately, a few days after Iris and Sirius's memorial service. After Voldemort was no more, Dumbledore left the position of Headmaster of Hogwarts so he could take the position of Minister instead. At first he had rejected the idea but due to popular demand he ended up taking the job. As so it was that Professor McGonagall took over the head title at Hogwarts. She quickly replaced herself and later invited Harry Potter as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Sarah Lupin as the new Potions Mistress. The rest of the staff stayed the same.

Now, Professor Dante almost passed as a nice person. However he had the nasty habit of picking on people for the silliest of reasons. His long dark hair was always caught up in a ponytail and his dark brown eyes seemed to shine occasionally. He had a small patch of facial hair on his chin and had the habit of passing his hand over it for long periods of time. No one knew why he did that. What everyone did know was that he was a wonderful Transfigurator. He knew every kind of wand movement necessary for Transfiguration and he could transform anything. But strangely enough he wasn't an Animagus. But perhaps it was a misconception that every Transfigurator is also an Animagus. Even though everyone was dieing to know what he would transform into.

When Katherine entered the classroom and saw him sitting on his desk with a stern look on his face she had a sudden feeling something was going to go wrong. And being the daughter of Iris Renata she was bound to get it right. And when she looked at Rosh and saw him placing his borrowed book on the table she got the feeling it was going to be with him.

------------------------------------------------

I got 151 reviews for 'Breath' and I have 3 for this one already. Wow! I don't know where that came from…anywho let me thank my friends, reviewers and readers and especially to:

Amilin, known as HarryOfKorea 2 chapters ago:): I'm glad you liked my other story and seem to be enjoying the start of this one. Yes, they are in their 7th year. I decided to start this late in their lives because not only are they more mature but also I can explore events of their past much better this way. You'll see what I mean later on. About the seemingly lack of guilt of Katherine's part…Wait for the 4th chapter. ;) Thanks.

Aria-wolfstar: I did update soon. Yay me! Thanks for taking time to read this after what I did at the end of 'Breath'. I admit I was a bit evil but hey, it was all for a good cause. Now you have this one to read and I sense good things will come of this story. Trust me. I'm glad you like it. And it's rated R just in case…stuff will happen, and you can never be too careful when you have a teenager werewolf on the loose ;)

Snuffles2984: You! Today I wonder how it was I managed to survive before I met you. You are my inspiration. And I'm really glad you like my story. You already know part of the story but of course not all of it. The past is important for this so I can't forget about it. The past tends to influence who you turn out to be in the future. And the past will influence both Kat and Rosh a lot. Thanks for reading and reviewing. ;)

To the rest of you, readers…hope you enjoy this story and some feedback would be appreciated. I would really like to know if my writing is improving or what. ;) Read and review folks.

Cheers


	3. Dante's Inferno

Wolf Boy and Ice Princess 

_Disclaimer_: Alas me no owns Harry Potter. Me wished me owns but me doesn't…Oh well…

NOTE: I made some slight changes to my first two chapters. To tell you guys the truth you probably won't even notice it but I made them anyway. Well, with that said…read and review. Reviews make my day.

Chapter 3 – Dante's Inferno

Professor Dante cleared his throat in an attempt to obtain silence from the class in front of him, composed by 7th year Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. He had to do it again before the students realized what he wanted and silence feel on the classroom. He left the desk where he had been sitting on and started scanning the room with slow and careful steps. Rosh was sitting with a fellow Gryffindor boy and Katherine was sitting with Jade as usual on the table right beside them. Suddenly Professor Dante stopped right in the middle of the two tables. He looked at the girls' table and then at the boys'. Without a single word he picked Rosh's book and opened it. Katherine knew he was reading 'property of Hogwarts library' and that meant trouble. Emanuel Dante was a responsible person and demanded his students were responsible as well.

"Mr. Lupin, tell me, is this book yours?" he asked in his deep voice even though he already knew the answer.

"No, sir." Rosh answered.

"And why do you have in your possession a book that is not yours?"

"I lost mine, sir."

"You lost yours?"

"Yes, sir."

By now Katherine could see Rosh was getting upset. She knew his temper rose without control during full moon days. Unlike his father Rosh didn't fall sick. He got out of control for the most trivial of things. So Katherine prepared herself for what was bound to happen.

"Mr. Lupin, what does losing your book make you?"

"An irresponsible person."

"And what do I do to irresponsible people?"

"I wouldn't know, Professor." Rosh's voice had assumed a defiant tone.

"Would that be because I never punished you for being irresponsible, Mr Lupin? Because as far as I remember this is not your first time."

"I think you are wrong."

"I know I'm right. Now get out of my classroom." Professor Dante ordered calmly.

"Professor, is this really necessary?" Katherine asked concerned.

"Miss Black, stay out of this. I absolutely despise when you interfere with my affairs. Mr Lupin is to exit this classroom immediately." Professor Dante practically screamed at Katherine.

"Don't yell at her." Rosh said in a menacing tone.

"You're still here, Mr Lupin? Get out this instance and only return when you find your book."

"Professor…" Katherine stepped in again.

"Miss Black, I've warned you. Do you wish to be thrown out my class as well?"

"Leave her alone." Rosh yelled, standing up, his eyes shining dangerously.

"Mr. Lupin calm yourself. And once you have accomplished that, leave. And take your obnoxious cousin with you before I lose my temper."

No one really saw what happened next because it was like a flash. What everyone saw was Professor Dante a few feet back from where he had been standing, the front of his robes shredded; Rosh standing, his eyes shining brightly and panting hard, and Katherine, also standing, her right hand on Rosh's neck.

"You! Headmistress' office immediately." Professor Dante said, his right hand over his beating heart and his left pointing at Rosh.

Katherine got hold of the back of Rosh's robe and dragged him outside. The hallways were empty and Katherine took the opportunity to try and calm him down. He was still panting and his eyes were still shining. Katherine pushed him against a wall and started caressing his head while whispering soothing words on his ear. Gradually his breathing went back to normal and his eyes lost their unnatural shine. After about five minutes he returned to normal.

"I'm doomed ain't I?" he asked calmly, looking Katherine straight in the eye.

"I don't know, love. I really don't know." She said sincerely.

He stepped away from the wall and made his way to the Headmistress' office on his own. Katherine had something else to do.

Rosh entered Professor McGonagall's office to find her waiting for him. He half expected his mother to be there but he figured the Headmistress wanted to talk to him alone first. A piece of parchment was in front of her and he knew Professor Dante had sent it.

"Have a seat, Rosh." Professor McGonagall said softly. Frowning a bit he did what he was told.

"I reckon you already know what happened, right Professor?" he asked, sitting on a chair in front of her.

"I have a note here that says you attacked Professor Dante. Care to elaborate on that?"

"Well…you see…I…tonight is a full moon." Rosh stammered.

"Rosh, dear, I can't accept that as an excuse anymore. For the past 7 years every month I had to punish you for something you did on a full moon day. They were always light punishments, but this time you went out of line. Attacking a teacher is very bad and you know it. I'm thinking of giving you detention until the end of the year."

"What? But…that's 8 months."

"Think of it as a way to skip these meetings every time you make a mistake."

"But Professor…"

Rosh was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hold that thought dear." She told Rosh. "Come in."

The door opened and Katherine appeared from behind it.

"Excuse me Professor. I came to bring Rosh's medicine." She announced showing a fuming goblet.

"You forgot your medicine, Rosh?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I had to go to the library to get a book and I was going to be late to class if I went all the way down to the dungeons to get it." he explained.

The Headmistress sighed deeply and nodded. Katherine gave Rosh the goblet and he pulled a face before drinking the fuming liquid. He pulled a worse face after he drank it.

"Well I guess this works for your advantage Rosh. I'm reducing the detention to 3 months. But next time remember to take your medicine first thing in the morning. Go get it the night before if you have to. Now the two of you can go." Professor McGonagall said tiredly.

Rosh got up and got hold of Katherine's elbow, dragging her out of the office before she could say anything. Once back on the hallway he released her.

"3 months of detention?" she asked in awe.

"Yeah, and it was supposed to be 8 if it wasn't for the Wolfsbane."

"And why did you drag me out of there? I was going to say something on your defence."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" he asked interested.

"I would come up with something."

"Just forget it. I wonder who she's going to put me with."

"You know exactly who it's going to be."

"I am doomed. 3 months of detention with my mother. I'm so dead." Rosh said and covered his face with his hands.

Katherine approached him and embraced him tightly. He hugged her back and they stayed like that almost until the bell rang announcing the end of classes.

It didn't take long before the whole school knew what happened. Of course the story of what happened inside the Transfiguration classroom differed from floor to floor. Of what Katherine had heard so far no one knew what had happened exactly. What everyone did know for a fact was that Rosh had been punished with 3 months of detention with Professor Sarah and Professor Dante. His detention had been scheduled and the result was worst than expected. 3 days with his mother and 3 days with Professor Dante. Fortunately he had Sundays off. Not that Katherine saw any good in that. It was going to be 3 months in hell. Or would it?

Katherine was making her way to the Great Hall for lunch when she heard her name. Turning back she saw Jacob approaching her with a smile on his face. She rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation.

"What do you want, Jacob?" she asked annoyed.

"Don't cut my head off without listening to what I have to propose." He said playfully.

"And what would that be?" She asked raising her eyebrow.

"I can make your cousin's detention go away." He announced calmly.

"How?"

"I got a bit of influence. I can change the whole story and Lupin goes free."

"I so doubt that."

"Doubt all you want. But I can make it happen. As long as I get a payment that is."

"Why didn't I see this coming? What do you want, Jacob?"

"A date. Three dates in fact. One from each month."

"You expect me to go out with you as a payment to save Rosh?"

"Exactly. You go out with me and I save Rosh's sad behind."

"With that attitude you'll get nothing."

He raised his hands in mock surrender and Katherine glared at him. Did she want to do this? Was she willing to go out with Jacob just so that Rosh was freed from his detention? She knew his detention was going to make their meetings impossible and she also knew she wouldn't be able to stand it. That made her decision easier.

"I'll go out with you. But don't even think about touching me." She warned him.

"Touching is not a part of the deal. You made the right choice you know?" he said smiling.

"Whatever, Jacob. Now go do what you have to do."

"Yes, my dear. Excuse me." He said still smiling, took hold of her hand and kissed it softly. She forced her hand away from his and glared. She was in so much trouble now.

Jade almost fell from her chair when Katherine told her what had happened earlier with Jacob.

"You accepted to go out with him? Are you insane?" she asked in pure shock.

"Yes, I am. Completely insane. But I have to do this. It's for Rosh."

"I understand, Kat. But it doesn't make it the least bit less insane." Jade said taking a sip from her drink.

"I just hope he understands too." Kat said a bit sadly.

However her mood got higher when she saw Rosh entering the Great Hall grinning madly. He stopped the girls and practically ran to them.

"You are not going to believe this." He said panting.

"What?" asked Jade.

"My detention has been eliminated. Apparently Professor Dante went to Professor McGonagall and told her I had ripped his robe because I had seen a huge bug on them and was just trying to save him from the fierce beast. It was all a misunderstanding. And then Professor McGonagall told me I was no longer serving detention. How great is that?" He explained excited.

Katherine smiled, showing she was happy for him and mumbled a response. Then she looked at the entrance of the Great Hall and saw Jacob with a smirk on his face heading towards his table. Watching him walk to his table Katherine started thinking how she was going to tell Rosh about the whole situation.

---------------------------------------------------

Wow! This story is getting more reviews with 2 chapters than the previous one. Cool! Thanks you guys. You rock.

To Aria-wolfstar: Are you trying to mislead me by saying that you are thirteen? shakes head Anyway I'm glad you don't see them as cousins cause things are bound to get hot around here. ;) About Kat turning into a wolf? That is for later and I'm thinking you guys get to decide on that. But that is more towards the end…no wait, make that for the last chapter…:D Thanks for reviewing and keep doing it ;)

Amilin: I'm fine with you liking Professor Dante. He's not a bad guy, he's just picky. I hope you did well on your exams. I know how hard they can get no matter what country you do them in. Read and review when you can ;)

Snuffles2984: Once again, what would I do without you? Thanks for pointing out the whole 'cookies'/'cakes' situation. I fixed it already and I think all is well now. Thanks again. ;)

Cheers people…keep reading and reviewing.


	4. Regret strikes hard

Wolf Boy and Ice Princess 

_Disclaimer_: Alas me no owns Harry Potter. Me wished me owns but me doesn't…Oh well…

NOTE: I changed the rating of my story for now…it will remain PG-13 until further notice. Bear in mind that it may contain adult situations and the later chapters will be a bit violent. But I guess for now it's safe. Well enjoy…and review…please

Chapter 4 – Regret strikes hard

Katherine ended up deciding not to tell Rosh for now. He had been so happy with Professor McGonagall's decision he didn't even bother raising the question of why Professor Dante had changed his statement. And on full moon nights Rosh never thought straight. He always seemed confused and spaced out a lot. Many times did Katherine find him sitting on a corner of the common room, staring ahead of him, his eyes unfocused. More than once he had told her he was thinking about his father and how he had to go through the same thing.

"I know exactly how he feels." He always said.

Sometimes Katherine felt sorry for him and others she acted like she didn't care. The not caring act lasted the first 5 years at Hogwarts. After the kiss she caught herself feeling sorry for him. Looking back she realized he had changed her. She wasn't so cold anymore and the sleepless nights had almost come to an end. Almost being the key word. There had been a period in her life when she had been afraid to go to sleep. Nightmares and strange dreams kept her from a good night sleep. Now the nightmares happened twice a month or so and the strange dreams started to make sense to her. After the kiss she realized she had the same ability as her mother. She was a Dreamer and her weird dreams always meant something. Katherine always found it bizarre how so many things had changed in her and Rosh since he gave her that kiss. Her control over the werewolf; Rosh's ability to transform into a wolf at will; the dreams making sense and the nightmares ceasing; the need she felt to be around him. It was all very strange. Sometimes she wondered if they weren't connected in some way.

Once again lost in thoughts Katherine lost sense of where she was going and bumped into a person. She apologized but then noticed who it was. Grinning at her was Jacob.

"Jumping at me so soon?" he said.

"Don't flatter yourself. I was distracted."

"All right. But at least you could thank me for what I did."

"Yeah. Thank you Jacob."

"You're welcome. Now I was thinking we could go out on Hogsmeade weekend. I'll take you to Madam Rosmerta and then we can go for a walk. What do you think?"

"I think you make me sick but the date plan seems fine to me. Just stay away from me until then." She said smiling.

She stormed off before he had time to say anything, leaving him with his mouth half open.

"How am I going to explain to Rosh about…" she started.

"Explain to me what?"

Katherine stopped and looked at Rosh, who was casually leaning against a doorframe.

"Rosh. I…"

"Explain what?" he repeated slowly.

"Nothing. I was just thinking aloud."

"You're not thinking of following me tonight are you?"

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't what you in the Shack tonight." He said menacingly. He stopped leaning and took a step forward. "Got it?" he asked in the same tone.

"Since when do you tell me what to do?" Katherine asked, crossing her arms in a strict pose.

"Since I worry about your safety." He said in a lower voice.

"Are you forgetting something?" she asked also lowering her voice.

He looked around and after making sure no one was around he grabbed Katherine's elbow and dragged her to the classroom where he had been previously. He let go of her and closed the door.

"Tonight is different. I don't think you'll be able to do anything to _it_." he announced.

"What makes you think that?" she asked curiously.

"Trust me. Please do this, for me." He said in a pleading voice.

Katherine could see a twinge of fear in his eyes. He knew something she didn't and he was trying to keep her safe.

"Rosh, I can take care of myself. And I'm not afraid of _it_, as you so nicely put it." she said defiantly.

She was looking at him straight in the eye and he was looking back at her. For a moment there was silence and then a soft, almost inaudible sound preceded a movement that caught Katherine by surprise. Without even having time to blink she was practically slammed against the wall and soft, hot lips struck hers in a fierce kiss. He had her pinned and was in complete control. It wasn't exactly the first time he did something like that. Katherine could have developed a chart of the exact times Rosh pulled the rough act. The slamming against a wall was new but more than once before he had kissed her roughly. Usually they would be outside sitting by the lake or something. In fact it was the first time he was kissing her inside the castle like that. Taking the first one in the library and an occasional peck before they went to bed they never kissed inside the castle. Not that any of them was paying attention to that detail. They were engulfed in the kiss even if driven by different motives. At a certain point Katherine bit Rosh's lower lip lightly. It was as if someone cut out the energy. Rosh released her as quickly as he had grabbed her and backed away stumbling against the tables and chairs in the classroom. He looked almost lost and especially strange. Katherine took a step forward and he gave one backwards.

"Stay away from me." He whispered and moved to keep two tables between them.

"What? Are you ok, Rosh?" she asked concerned.

"I can't answer for myself. Just stay away from me now and especially tonight."

"But you took your medicine. The wolf can't be taking over."

"It's not that. Just do what I'm telling you. Stay away." He said slowly and left the room practically running.

She heard someone argue and figured he had bumped against someone on his way out. Katherine sat down on a table and started thinking about what had caused him to say and do what he had done a moment ago.

Needless to say Katherine didn't sleep that night. She was constantly wondering what Rosh was doing. More than once she felt the urge to leave the common room and go to the Shack. But at the same time something was keeping her there, still and looking out the window. Luckily no one bothered her the whole night. She spent the night alone with her thoughts. Unconsciously she started playing with the pendant hanging from her neck: a blue rock surrounded by a whirled metal, hanging from a black string. Memories of their kiss in the classroom earlier kept coming to her as she made the whirled metal spin between her fingers. She leaned her head against the wall beside her and closed her eyes. With a sigh she squeezed the small object on her hand. A second later her eyes popped open and she let go of the pendant as if it had burned her hand. Her breathing was heavy and her head felt strange. The image she had seen was enough to make her inside do flips and all she wanted to do was throw up. But with some control she managed to calm down and return to normal. She looked down at the pendant hanging on the front of her robes and sighed.

"Why can't I get rid of you? I guess I like being haunted." She said in a low voice.

After tugging it back inside her clothes she resumed her wonderings and thoughts about Rosh. What she saw because of the pendant wasn't something she wanted to dwell on.

After classes were over the next day Rosh went to talk to his mother. She knew all about the incident of the previous day and wanted to have a little chat with him. He knew the little chat would last at least a couple of hours. Katherine, on the other hand, took her time to go to the library with Jade. They had loads of homework for Transfiguration and it was a bad idea not to finish them because Professor Dante was a bad company for detention. The two girls sat down at a table and pulled out their homework. After half an hour of doing it the girls grew tired.

"It's never ending." Complained Jade, throwing her quill over the book she had been reading.

"I know. He just takes pleasure in seeing us struggle." Katherine said, imitating her friend.

"I think someone should shoot Professor Dante." Jade suggested.

"I agree."

"Or maybe you could ask your aunt, Professor Renata, for some poison and we could put it in his tea or something. What do you…Katherine?"

Jade's trail of thought was interrupted as she watched Katherine start to convulse. She looked terrible and on the verge of throwing up. Jade was stunned to see this and didn't know what to do.

At that moment Rosh entered the library and scanned the room for Katherine. He spotted Jade standing beside a person at a table a bit to the end of the library. He frowned and made his way quickly to where the green-eyed girl stood. Coming closer he recognized Katherine as the other person. She looked like she was about to throw up and he ran to them. He kneeled beside Katherine and was about to ask if she was all right when she turned to him and her lunch met his robes. Jade covered her mouth in shock and decided to go call Madam Pomfrey. Katherine threw up a bit more and Rosh didn't move. She then rested her head on his right shoulder and started crying softly. Rosh caressed her head and wanted to hug her but the conditions weren't the best. Instead he kissed her neck softly and allowed her to continue crying on his shoulder.

Katherine woke up in the hospital wing and scanned the room to try and remember how she got there. Slowly she remembered the library incident and figured she might have passed out from exhaustion or something and brought down here by Rosh. She found it strange he wasn't there but a look through the window revealed to her that it was already night. Still she was a bit upset because she would be up and about if he was stuck in the hospital wing. And she would be right beside him too. She was about to start crying again when she heard soft footsteps and turned around quickly. Rosh was making his way to her slowly to not wake Madam Pomfrey. He smiled and she smiled back at him.

"I see you are awake. How are you feeling now?" he asked softly after he sat on the chair near her bed.

"Better."

"What happened? What caused that?" he asked, placing his hand on top of hers.

"It was nothing. Probably just something I ate." she said looking everywhere but him.

"Ok. Come with me. We are going outside for some air." He announced smiling.

She got up and dressed and they both left without making noise. Once outside they went to their place near the lake and sat down. The colour was back on Katherine's cheeks and she looked much better. He lay back on the grass and tried to pull her with him but she resisted.

"Not now, Rosh." she said looking at the lake.

"All right. Hate me for wanting to have you near me."

"Don't be stupid Rosh. I'm just not feeling well." She said softly and he placed his hands behind his head.

"I talked to my mom. I mean she talked to me, I just listened."

"Yes and?" she asked, turning around to face him.

"Well, she told me you were a bad influence on me."

"What? Why am I a bad influence?"

"You see…my parents have reasons to believe…you had something to do with uncle Sirius's death."

Katherine rose to her feet in a second. Rosh assumed a sitting position, his eyes fixed on her.

"What?" she asked, her breathing heavy.

"Oh come on! My mom saw you take the poison and my dad knows Sirius was poisoned. They put 1 and 1 together and…" he stopped his speech as he saw Katherine starting to act strange.

Her eyes were unfocused and she fell to a sitting position, her legs on her chest held together by her arms. Then she started rocking back and forth. Her behaviour reminded Rosh of a little girl. He was shocked when she began talking to herself in a girly voice.

"Here daddy, take this tea. It will make you feel better."

A brief silence was followed by the continuance of the conversation as she now assumed a deeper voice.

"Thank you sweetie. Are you still mad at me?"

"No, daddy. Drink your tea. I made it myself." Again the girly voice. Rosh's mouth hanged open as she proceeded.

"It really wasn't my fault, Kat. Someone made me do it."

"It's ok daddy. I'm not mad at you anymore."

A longer silence took place but she continued to rock back and forth and she completely oblivious to Rosh's presence, who was afraid to move an inch. After a while she resumed the conversation with the girly voice.

"Is the tea good, daddy?" her eyes were shinning but Rosh wasn't sure if it was because of tears threatening to fall.

"Yes, my dear. Very good, I'm proud of you." The deep voice answered. Rosh swallowed hard.

"Thank you daddy. I'm glad you like it."

There was another moment of silence.

"Daddy, do you love me?" the girly voice asked slowly. A tear fell from her eye.

"Of course I love you. You're all I got now. I love you with all my heart." The voice was now softer. But Rosh wasn't prepared for what came next.

"I love you too daddy." The girly voice also seemed softer.

Another moment of silence that was broken when Katherine began to repeat the last line continuously. She said it over and over again, sometimes with the girly voice, others with her own voice. Rosh moved a bit to comfort her but quickly regret it when she just started screaming hysterically. He flinched and moved back. Her screaming was replaced by sobs and then she began crying. He moved once more but that made her scream again. During her crying she continued to repeat her last phrase. Then with a last scream directed to the heavens she swayed and ended up passing out.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Katherine like you never saw her…There you have it people…regret.

Anyway let me thank my three faithful reviewers.

Amilin: I'm so glad you did well on your exams. Way to go! Anyway I'm also glad you like to read these kinds of stories…and don't worry about Rosh, he's a tough boy ;) Keep reading and reviewing…I count on you.

Aria-wolfstar: Hehe! Don't get sick from all the yelling…I have your review and that is important to me. I'm glad you like my story and I'll keep updating as long as my inspiration allows me to do so. For now you have two chapters just waiting to be betaed…..And I'm having more reviews at the beginning of this story then I did when the first one…I guess I got lucky with the other one…Let's see how this one goes, especially now that I changed the rating and all…

Keep reading and reviewing cause I'm counting on you. ;)

Snuffles2984: Kat is very loving…for now. Mwahahahahahaha…You do the work and I'll update soon ;) I'm counting on you as well…

Cheers


	5. First Step

Wolf Boy and Ice Princess 

_Disclaimer_: Alas me no owns Harry Potter. Me wished me owns but me doesn't…Oh well…

Chapter 5 – First step

Katherine woke up at the Hospital wing…again. She knew for a fact she had left it during the night but now she was back. And she couldn't remember why or how. She got up but quickly sat down again as she felt dizzy. She looked around and saw she was alone. Suddenly Madam Pomfrey appeared coming from her office.

"Ah, Miss Black. I see you have awaken. How are you feeling?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm a little dizzy." Katherine explained in a low voice.

"That would be because of the medicine I gave you. You were a mess when Mr. Lupin brought you back here." The school nurse said, her face filled with concern.

"Rosh brought me _back_?" Katherine asked frowning.

"Don't you remember? He took you out, without my permission I might add, and later returned with you fainted and with a very high fever." Madam Pomfrey explained.

Katherine lay down again and stared at the ceiling while trying to remember what had happened. After a while she gave up as nothing came to her. When she rose again Madam Pomfrey – who had left her alone with her thoughts – returned to her side.

"When can I leave? I have classes soon." Katherine asked.

"Well your fever is gone. When your dizziness passes you can go. Just make sure to be more careful next time."

Katherine nodded and watched as the old nurse returned to her office. Katherine tried to get up again and noticed her dizziness wasn't so powerful this time. She walked a bit and figured she was ready to go. She grabbed her shoes and her robe and left the Hospital Wing. She made her way to the Great Hall to grab a bite and found Jade on the way.

"Hey there Jade." Katherine said calmly. She was walking slowly but caught up with her friend easily.

"Hey. Where did you spend the night?" Jade asked with a worried tone. Katherine raised her eyebrow.

"What's with the straight question?"

"Nothing. Just wondering really. I mean you spent the night out and apparently Rosh too."

"And? What is that supposed to mean?" Kat asked gravely.

"I'm not saying anything. But you know how fast rumours spread in this school. When we reach the Great Hall everyone will be saying you and Rosh are sleeping together or something." Jade said seriously.

"I was in the Hospital Wing. I spent all night there. You know that." Kat was almost screaming.

"Calm down. I'm sure Jacob Adams is going to kill that rumour."

"And how do you know that?"

"Well he is spreading the one about you going out with him." Jade announced calmly.

"He's what?"

"You heard me." Jade said and entered the Great Hall leaving her friend behind, her mouth wide open.

"I can't believe that prick." Katherine said to herself and with that she entered the Great Hall.

It was full as always but she noticed no one was looking at her, or pointing and whispering. She found it odd but shrugged it off as a good thing. She sat down at her house table and had a nice breakfast. Rosh was nowhere to be found which Kat found weird seeing that it wasn't the day after a full moon or anything. Later she went to her classes.

She didn't see Rosh all day. He hadn't showed up for breakfast, nor the morning classes, he didn't come out for lunch and during the afternoon classes he was a no show. Kat noticed the teachers didn't mention his absence nor seemed preoccupied with it. Potions class went by normally, Professor Dante didn't comment on the lack of a student and not even Harry said anything. Before dinner she went by the common room but he wasn't there. The boys from the 7th year hadn't seen him since the day before and the girls hadn't seen him either. Needless to say he didn't show up for dinner either. By 10 o'clock she was freaking out.

"Where the hell is that guy?" she asked as she and Jade sat by a window side table in the Gryffindor common room.

"I have no idea. And apparently no one else does." Jade said hovering over a chart.

"I may know." Came a male voice from behind Jade. Katherine, who had been looking out the window, turned to look at the boy who had spoken. David Vine, a strange 6th year that had grey hair and light blue eyes, was looking at her with a look that said he wasn't lying.

"So, where is he?" Katherine asked after Jade turned to face the grey haired kid.

"Maybe we should talk about this somewhere more private." He suggested.

"Fine." Katherine said and Jade nodded.

So the Kat and David left the common room and made their way to an empty classroom. Katherine saw the weird kid locking the door and frowned. Had he tricked her?

"It is so that the students on patrol don't interrupt us." He said and took a step forward.

Kat was already regretting agreeing with this situation. She took a step back.

"So where is Rosh?" she asked, her voice shaking a bit.

"Rosh is looking for a mate." The weird grey haired kid said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"He's on his mating season. You see being half wolf means he faces the mating cycle of the aforementioned animal. However his human urges are greater so the wolf cycle takes some time to take over. During the last full moon it took over. Now he's trying to find a mate." David explained wisely.

"Wait a second. No one is supposed to know he's a werewolf." Katherine said worried.

"I'm very perspective, Black. And I know a lot of things." He said with his eyes shinning.

"Whatever. So Rosh is in the forest looking for a female wolf?" Kat was now interested.

"More or less."

"Do wolves mate like forever?"

"Not werewolves. They mate occasionally. Basically because the human sexual instinct tends to overtake the animal instinct. When they are human they tend to forget the animal mate. Only when they transform do they remember and sometimes it's too late and either they lose contact with their previous mate or some other wolf has taken them."

"I see. Well thank you for the info Vine. I appreciate it."

"Not a problem Black. Even when I am surprised you know my name."

"Come on kid. Everyone knows your name. You're different."

"True. We should go back before our time passes and the Heads will get our heads." He said smiling and Kat smiled with him.

He unlocked the door and checked if the coast was clear. Then they both returned to the common room where Kat told Jade everything. It was past midnight when Rosh returned. He looked so tired Katherine stayed in the darkness and simply watched as he made his way up the stairs to his dormitory.

The next day was a Friday and the students found a sign informing about the Hogsmead trip, which would occur the following day. Katherine sighed deeply because that meant one thing. Date with Jacob. She started to wonder how she could go out with Jacob when all she could think about was Rosh's situation. Now she knew why he had acted the way he did the day of the full moon. He was in heat and she was in the line of fire. And the fact he liked her hadn't helped. However another thought come to her. She hadn't really minded when he kissed her like that. The question was: would she be willing to be his mate? They were cousins after all. A sexual relationship was way beyond the acceptable. But did she care?

Her question got lost in the air when she bumped into none other than Jacob.

"Good morning my dear. Have you seen the signs? Our date is tomorrow." He announced cheerfully.

"How great. I can't wait." She said with fake joy.

"I know you can't. We'll have a great time. You'll see." He said smirking like an idiot.

"Whatever Jacob."

She walked past him and closed her eyes. She was doomed and she knew it.

The next day on the line for clearance into Hogsmead Jacob attached himself to Katherine like a leech. She tried to push him away but he didn't budge.

"Let go of me you idiot." She hissed at him.

"No. I'm showing the whole school you are going out with me." He announced proudly.

Katherine just sighed loudly. She had no choice but to walk along and be with him. When she looked behind her she found Rosh looking at her with a death glare. Now she was in trouble.

The date went rather well. Jacob didn't try anything funny and offered to pay everything for her. At a time he told a joke and she actually laughed. More than once she caught herself wondering why he was in Slytherin. He didn't seem to be such a bad guy. He was doing everything in his power to make sure she was having fun and enjoying his company. And strangely enough she was. By the time they got back to Hogwarts she was laughing at almost everything he said that was meant to be funny and clinging to his arm for support. However her mood changed when she saw Rosh sitting against a tree looking at the two of them. His eyes were full of pain and she flinched when he glared. Holding herself together she dragged Jacob inside the castle and they said their goodbyes at the entrance of the Great Hall. Kat later found Jade in the common room and rushed to tell her everything about the date. The green-eyed girl was shocked to hear this new information. Jacob Adams, a Slytherin Head Boy, was a good person? Or was he a very good actor? The question remained unanswered.

Later that day, right before Kat decided to go to bed, Rosh entered the common room. He looked awful. His hair was sticking all over the place, his robes seemed ripped and there was blood on his hands and face. Katherine got up from where she was sitting and approached him. He noticed her presence and looked at her.

"What happened to you?" she asked softly.

"Nothing." He lied.

"Nothing? Look at you. You're…you're bleeding Rosh." she said touching his wounds. He flinched and backed away.

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"No you are not fine. Now tell me what happened."

"Why should I?" he asked angrily. "Apparently I mean nothing to you. I don't remember ever hearing you laugh at what I say or anything for that matter."

"What? Rosh…no…I…"

"Save it. You don't belong to me and I don't belong to you. And that's it." he said and left to his dormitory.

Katherine remained in the common room for about half an hour before she too went to bed. Of course she couldn't exactly sleep. And neither could he.

The next day, a Sunday, Katherine decided to get out of bed late. She wasn't in a very good mood and seeing people was not a priority on her list. However hunger proved stronger than her will and she went down for lunch. On her way to the Great Hall she met up with Jacob. She smiled at him and he smiled back. Suddenly she stopped and looked at him. He had a rather big scar on his left cheek.

"Oh my…what was that?" she asked pointing at his scar.

"That? It's nothing." He said shrugging.

"Nothing?" Kat asked surprised.

"Nothing compared to the ones on my chest. But you don't have to worry about me. Madam Pomfrey fixed them in a snap. I don't feel a thing." He explained rather cheerfully.

"What happened?"

"Well…last night I was patrolling the hallways when I heard a noise somewhere near the Great Hall. I went to check it out and I found this huge wolf. And it was huge. I pulled my wand out but the beast was fast so he got to me before I got to him. He threw his paw at me and hit me on the face and chest. I fell backwards and because of the momentum he fell too. I managed to get up before he did and even though I was bleeding I managed to send him a jinx. I just don't know which one was it. I just know I hit him." Jacob explained proudly.

"Wow! That must have been a hell of fight."

"Yeah. After I hit him I ran to try and find a teacher or something. I ran into Professor Dante but when we got back to the place the wolf was gone. I would have to say he was bleeding too but I can't be 100 sure."

"Well that was a big adventure. I'm glad you're ok."

"Thank you. So wanna go out with me next weekend?"

"I have a choice now?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

"Well, not really. I was just suggesting the day." He said smiling.

"Any day is fine with me. Unless I have detention or a lot of homework."

He laughed and she joined him. But even above the laughing sound she could have swore she heard a growl.

Later that day Katherine stormed into the Gryffindor common room. Almost every Gryffindor was there so she had to do a careful scan of the crowded room to try and find him. But then she remembered the condition he was in so she figured he hadn't left the dormitory. She climbed up the stairs and stopped only when she reached the door to the 7th year's dorm. She tried to open it but it was locked. She tried a spell to open it but it didn't work. So she went to the rail and yelled for the Head Boy. He came running up the stairs and stopped panting beside her.

"What is it Black?" he asked.

"Open this door. Now!" she ordered.

Her eyes shined and the boy whimpered. Then he opened the door and stepped out of the way so she could enter. With a death glare she closed the door on his face and turned to look at the inside of the dorm. It was a complete mess. Clothes were everywhere, dirty socks pilled on a corner of the dorm and the beds unmade.

"Damn this is a mess." She said looking around.

"Nobody told you to come here. If you aren't happy with it, leave." A voice came from one of the beds.

"Not likely."

"What do you want?" Rosh asked surfacing from under his bed covers. He looked exactly like he had the previous night. Without the blood.

"To talk. I want to explain the situation to you." She said calming down.

"Explain what? You don't have to explain anything to me."

"But I want to. And you are going to listen."

"You can talk but you can't make me listen."

"First of all, why did you almost kill Jacob?" she asked sitting on the bed right beside his.

"Jacob? I almost killed Jacob?"

"You…oh come on! That is so not going to work on me." She said annoyed.

"What a second. I have no idea of what you're talking about. I have this blank. I remember I entered the castle sometime during the night. Then I just remember being in front of the painting to our common room with my robes torn apart and blood on my hand. I've got nothing in between." He explained seriously.

"So you're saying you transformed, attacked Jacob then got to the portrait and you don't know you did that."

"That's right."

"So why would the wolf take over and attack Jacob of all people?"

"I don't know. Maybe Jacob just was at the wrong place and at the wrong time."

"Isn't the wolf supposed to be in your subconscious?" Kat asked, an idea forming in her head.

"Yeah. So?"

"I'm guessing subconsciously you wanted to hurt Jacob so the wolf took over and did it for you."

Rosh looked at Kat and thought about her words. Could that be true? Did he want to hurt Jacob? Of course he did. He dared to take his girl. And he wasn't going to tolerate that.

"Why would I want that?" he said with fake conviction.

"Good question." Kat said, her eyes boring deep into his.

"What are you trying to get at?"

"Oh, nothing." She said and got up, casually walking to the window between the beds.

"You were never a good liar, Kat."

"All right. Maybe what I wanted to say was that you were jealous." She said matter of factly.

"Really?" he asked, getting up as well. He was wearing some sleeping pants and a black sleeping shirt.

"Yes. Admit it Rosh, you were jealous." She said, turning to face him.

He didn't answer. Instead he took a step forward and closed in on her. She was trapped between the wall and him. They exchanged a look before Rosh slid towards her and pressed his body against her. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck as he placed his beside her waist, his hands supporting in body on the wall. The kiss they shared was different from all the other ones they ever shared. It was passionate and powerful. Katherine was sandwiched between Rosh's body and the wall but it was a good feeling. Her hands slithered all over his hair and his left arm grabbed her by the waist pushing her even more against his body. Slowly her hands left his hair and moved towards the hem of his shirt, stopping once in while to fell his muscles. Then she tugged at the shirt and began to lift it. He let go of her and broke the kiss to allow his shirt to leave his body. Then, after the shirt flew to the other side of the dorm, he resumed the kiss and she got hold of him eagerly. She felt his strong muscles as she caressed his bare back and a few scars as her hands travelled all over his chest. He was about to pick her up and take her to his bed when someone knocked on the door. They broke apart quickly and Katherine fixed her robes. Rosh went for his shirt and then to the door.

"Who is it?" he asked getting dressed.

"It's Jade. Is Katherine there?" came the voice from the other side of the door.

"Yeah. Do you want something from her?"

"I need her help for something. Are you guys busy?" Jade's voice was filled with surprise.

Rosh turned to look at Katherine and saw her walk to the door. She shook her head and opened the door.

"We were just talking. What do you need help with?" she asked as she took her friend's arm and lead her down to the common room.

He closed the door to his dorm and leaned back against it. 'What just happened?' He asked himself. He didn't really know the answer but he figured that had probably been a first step towards something.

---------------------------------------------------------

9 pages…damn. This was a biggie. Anyway…

Thank you for your support guys. Keep reading and reviewing. My reviewers...I love all three of you...-.-

Cheers.


	6. Forgiving Wolf

Wolf Boy and Ice Princess 

_Disclaimer_: Alas me no owns Harry Potter. Me wished me owns but me doesn't…Oh well…

Chapter 6 – Forgiving Wolf

The next day Rosh found Katherine sitting by a tree near their spot. She was looking at her pendant and didn't see him approach. He sat down beside her and took a peek at the pendant too. Once in a while it shined in a rhythmic way giving the impression it was talking by means of light signs. Rosh frowned deeply as he watched this happen for some time. After a while he saw her smile and put the pendant back inside her robes. Then she turned to him and spoke, her smile still present.

"Hi!" she said rather cheerfully.

"What were you doing?" Rosh asked intrigued.

"Nothing."

"Your pendant was acting weird."

"Oh come out of it Rosh. I was just looking at it. It's nothing more than a rock."

"If you say so."

"I do. So what brings you here cousin?" she asked looking at him softly.

"I think we need to talk."

"All right. What do you want to talk about?" she asked, her cheerful happy tone disappearing.

"About what happened yesterday and what is this idea of you going out with Jacob?"

"I can explain that. And yesterday was…nothing. We should forget about it."

"Well, it was a pretty good nothing." He said seriously, his eyes boring into hers.

"I know it was. But I don't think it should happen again."

"Because we are cousins." He sort of finished her sentence.

"Yes. What would your parents think if we…you know?"

"What my parents think is not entirely relevant. But maybe we should consider the fact that we are cousins. We can't go beyond of what we already have. Right?" he asked. However his tone showed he wasn't completely in agreement with what he had said.

"Right." Her tone wasn't convincing as well.

"Ok. With that out of the way, I would like to know…why the hell are you going out with that Slytherin?"

"Because of you."

"Excuse me? Did you say because of me?" Rosh asked incredulous.

"Yes. We made a deal. I would go out with him 3 times and he would tell Professor Dante to change his story in relation to the attack. Jacob did what he said he would, you got free from the detention and now I have to go on dates with him."

Rosh looked at her with his mouth open and wide eyes.

"You can't be serious."

"Why would I make this up?"

"You…but…no. How could you do such a thing?" he yelled and got up angry.

"Come again?"

"I would rather spend a year in detention than watch you go out on dates with Jacob. You're insane."

"Rosh put yourself together. I thought…"

"You thought wrong. Damn it Katherine." he said exasperated. One of the branches from the tree was broken when he hit it.

"I'm sorry, Rosh. I thought you wouldn't mind about it. It's not like I like Jacob or anything."

"Just…never mind. Do what you want." He said softly, shook his head and left.

Katherine stood on her knees watching as he made his way back to the castle. Now what was she to do?

Rosh entered the castle with his head spinning. He was thinking about Katherine and all the past events and his surroundings seemed not to exist. That was until somehow a voice penetrated his ears and what the voice was saying caught his attention.

"I'm telling you, the beast was huge. Like this big."

Rosh turned his head quickly towards the direction of the voice and saw Jacob surrounded by a bunch of girls, all of them listening intently to his words. Rosh noticed he was using his hands to demonstrate what he had said. All the girls gasped as his hands separated to show just how big the 'beast' was. Being a curious wolf Rosh approached the group to hear Jacob's story.

"Where you scared?" a 5th year blonde asked.

"Of course not. He was big, his eyes were bright and scary, his fangs sharp and ready to bite and his claws prepared to strike at me but I wasn't scared. I looked at him without fear, because they can smell it, and I took out my wand, ready to throw him a spell or two. He dodged the first one and made a plunge at me. He hit me with his claws and I fell. Then I pointed my wand again and this time I hit him. I jinxed him hard and I think that right now he's in the forest, dead." Jacob told his story with confidence and the all the girls sighed.

After Jacob was done with his brave story Rosh started laughing. He laughed so hard everyone on the group looked at him.

"What are you laughing about, Lupin?" Jacob asked.

"At your stupidity of course." Rosh said between a laugh and a smirk.

"Excuse me?"

"How big was the beast? And what kind of beast was it? I missed the beginning of the story." Rosh asked amused.

"It was huge. And it was a wolf." One of the girls answered for him.

"A wolf. Huge you say?"

"Yeah. This big." Another girl said and then imitated Jacob using her hands as a visual aid.

"Wow! Well let me just say that a wolf would never enter Hogwarts and another thing is that they never get that big." Rosh explained smiling.

"I know what I saw, Lupin." Jacob said.

"Sure you do. However I must ask this. Are you the one stealing my mother's potions?"

"Mr. Lupin, I would appreciate it if you left Mr Adams alone." A deep, adult voice came from behind Rosh.

He turned around and found himself looking at none other than Professor Dante.

"Professor Dante, I was just asking a question."

"No, Mr. Lupin. You were trying to accuse Mr. Adams of stealing."

"It was a joke Professor. No one stole anything."

"And what exactly was the meaning behind your joke, because no one seemed to understand it, since I don't see anyone laughing."

"Well maybe it wasn't meant to be funny." Rosh said bitterly.

Professor Dante approached Rosh with a glint of hate in his eyes. He was about to say something when Harry Potter appeared.

"What is going on here? Dante, is there a problem?" he asked.

"No, Potter. There is no problem. But perhaps you should have a conversation with Renata about this boy's behaviour."

"What did he do this time?" Harry asked looking at Rosh from behind his glasses.

"He was accusing Mr. Adams of robbery. And he was defying me. Again." Professor Dante explained using a menacing tone.

"I'll take it from here Dante. Mr. Lupin, follow me." Harry said.

"Yes Professor." Rosh said simply and took off behind Harry.

The two of them went to Harry's office in silence, except when Rosh sighed heavily. Harry was the first to enter and Rosh followed suit. After they were both seated Harry spoke.

"Rosh you know better than to annoy Professor Dante. He seems to prefer you when it comes to pick on students."

"I don't understand how Professor McGonagall allows him to continue here. He keeps picking on the Gryffindors, especially me, and he favours the Slytherins, especially Jacob."

"Well obviously you weren't here when Snape was the Potions Master. Professor Dante is a very good teacher. There are no complaints there. He's just picky. That's all."

"I don't like him."

"You don't like anyone Rosh. I didn't expect Professor Dante to be an exception to that."

Rosh stayed silent looking at the man sitting in front of him. His messy black hair gave him a young look, his green eyes shone behind his glasses and occasionally a smile played on his lips. His well-known scar was long gone, nothing more than a memory from 12 years ago. Harry Potter was a changed person, a person who had survived a nightmare many had succumbed to. Now there he was, teaching DADA and acting like he knew Rosh very well. Rosh liked someone. He liked that person very much. And he had been acting like an idiot with her. He loved her and he should understand what she did for him. He had to go and make things go back to where they were.

"Can I go Harry?" he asked with confidence.

"Sure. I have nothing more to say. And I won't tell Sarah." Harry announced.

"Thanks. See you in class, Professor." He said, this time in a mock tone.

Rosh got up and left the office. He then proceeded to look for Katherine. He found her in the library with Jade.

"Hello ladies." He said smiling.

"Hello, Rosh. We heard you got engaged in a verbal fight with Professor Dante." Jade said happily.

"Stuff in this school travels too fast. And twisted too. Anyway, Katherine could I have a word with you, outside?"

"Ok. Let me just finish this and I'll meet outside in the usual spot." Katherine said looking at him.

He nodded and said goodbye to Jade. He had to wait for almost an hour before Katherine showed up at the specified location.

"What do you want, Rosh?" she asked annoyed.

He got up from where he was sitting and approached her. Swiftly he grabbed her by her waist and kissed her softly.  
"I'm sorry. I'm being a complete idiot. You're doing all this for me and instead of thanking you I snap." He whispered to her after the kiss was broken.

"It's ok. I forgive you. Now why did you attack Jacob as a wolf?" she asked snuggling against his chest.

"I attacked Jacob because I got jealous and I did it as wolf because I didn't want him to know it was me." He explained softly.

"I see. It was wrong of you to do that but I can understand. So I won't hold it against you."  
"Thanks. That means a lot to me."

"I love you Rosh." she whispered in his ear.

"I love you Katherine." He whispered back to her, his eyes closed as he savoured the feeling of having her in arms and knowing she was his and no one else's.

------------------------------

Another chapter for u guys, my three trusty reviewers.

Amilin: Jacob likes Kat...but in a bizarre sort of way...you'll see what I mean soon...And don't worry about the action, it's coming…Just hang in there.

Snuffles2984: I wouldn't see Jacob as a threat…;) keep reading and u'll see. ;)

Aria-wolfstar: Having three reviewers means u get more lovin'…keep reading

I would like to thank my readers as well…I know at least a person reads this…sighs in defeat Oh well…

Cheers


	7. Jacob's Secret

Wolf Boy and Ice Princess 

_Disclaimer_: Alas me no owns Harry Potter. Me wished me owns but me doesn't…Oh well…

Chapter 7 – Jacob's secret

Rosh sat down against a tree with his legs apart and Katherine sat in that open space. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled against him. It was getting dark and soon it would be time for dinner.

"I'm getting hungry." Katherine said after a while.

"We can go back inside if you want." Rosh suggested.

"I want to eat something but we just got here and I miss the times when we can just sit like this and enjoy each other's company."

"It's your choice."

"Then we stay here." She announced firmly.

Rosh kissed her forehead and closed his eyes again. They stayed there in silence, talking without words, listening to the soft movement of the water and the singing of the birds. After about an hour Rosh decided to break the silence.

"I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"The way Professor Dante protects Jacob."

Katherine turned in his grasp and looked at him frowning.

"And why did that make you think?" she asked.

"I smell something fishy in that."

"Get off it. It took you seven years to start thinking about such a thing?"

"Well I only started paying attention to it now. Don't you think it's strange?"

"Maybe a little. But every teacher has a favourite and Jacob is Dante's favourite."

"I know. But don't you think there is some reason for that to be so?"

"What do you have in mind?"

Rosh didn't answer. Instead he raised his eyebrows, a suggestive movement that transmitted the idea of 'you know what I have in mind'. Katherine looked shocked.

"No. You really think so?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes I do." He said simply.

Katherine turned again and faced the lake. Her head was working at a very fast rate. She needed to find out if it was true. Could Jacob be Emanuel Dante's son?

There was only one way to get that information and Katherine knew it. So she waited for Jacob to come and tell her when their next date would be.

At the end of the week he surprised her in the library. She was alone working on an essay and he sat down beside her.

"Hello." He said cheerfully.

"Hi there. Can I help you?" she asked barely looking up from her parchment.

"I have here in my hand a parchment signed by the Headmistress allowing the both of us to go to Hogsmeade this coming Saturday. What do you say?"

She finally looked up to face him and saw on his hand the parchment. She took it from him and proceeded to read it. Her eyes opened wide as she did so. Professor McGonagall was indeed allowing them to leave the school grounds for a romantic date. Not that Kat considered it romantic.

"Is the Headmistress feeling all right? This is so not like her." Katherine said waving the parchment in front of his face.

"She can be very nice when she wants to. I guess I caught her in a good day." He said, a look of innocence in his face.

Now Katherine was really suspicious. No student could ever get such a thing from McGonagall, the rigid cat. There was definitely something fishy going on and Katherine was going to find out what it was.

Rosh acted pissed all day after Katherine announced she was going on another date with Jacob. Everywhere she looked she found him moping and occasionally she had the impression she heard him growl. The dinner was scheduled for 9 o'clock in the evening so Katherine went to get ready at around 6 o'clock. Of course Rosh was left to wonder why his cousin needed 3 hours to get ready for a date with a guy she didn't like. At around 8:30 she came out of the girls' dormitory. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a blue dress robe and her hair was caught in a high bun with some tresses falling on the sides of her face. The green in her eyes was intensified by a very light green eye shadow and her lips were covered with a soft pink lipstick. All Rosh could do was stare at her as she walked by him and left the common room. However Rosh wasn't alone as everyone else inside the Gryffindor common room stared without shame at her.

Katherine felt everyone's eyes on her as she came down the stairs and later as she left the common room. She was dressed to impress because she wanted to get as much information as possible from Jacob. And she was going to work her charm to get it. And she knew it was going to work when she met up with Jacob. His jaw almost fell over when he set his eyes on her.

"Shall we go?" she asked, offering her arm for him to take.

He too was wearing a dress robe, but his was black. His short hair was neatly brushed and it made him look older. Katherine noticed a small hint of cologne when he intertwined his arm with hers. She smiled as she realized he too was trying to impress her. However she was sure it was for a different reason.

They ate at a restaurant Katherine had never seen before in Hogsmeade. It was as if it never existed and only appeared so they could eat in it. It was a cosy place and they had it practically all for themselves.

"This is a great place Jacob. How did you find it?" Katherine asked as they waited for their food.

"It was recommended to me. To tell you the truth I didn't even know it existed." He whispered the last part as if it was some big secret. Katherine smiled.

"Me neither. And I never missed a Hogsmeade trip."

"Well I'm happy that you like it." he said smiling.

The food arrived and Katherine was impressed by the look of it. She took a bite of the meat and found it the most tasteful thing she had ever eaten.

"This is fabulous. Who told you about this place?" she asked after he tried the fish he had ordered.

"Professor Dante." He said.

"Really?"

"Yes." He said simply and continued to eat.

"Jacob, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. Anything."

"Do you like me?"

Jacob almost dropped his fork.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I figured that if you did like me then you would answer the other question I have to ask."

"And what question is that?" he asked fearfully.

"Well…is Professor Dante related to you in any way?" she asked.

For a moment no one spoke. An odd silence fell on the restaurant and for a moment Katherine thought he wasn't going to answer. When she was about to give up he took a deep breath and spoke.

"Yes, Professor Dante is my father." He announced softly. However the mere thought of it seemed to bring him grief.

"Wow! That was unexpected."

"Yeah." He said and silence fell between them. Then he spoke again. "I'm a bastard."

"What? No. I don't think you're a bastard because you kept this from everyone."

"It's not that. I'm a bastard child. He was married to another woman when I was born. He wanted to keep it all a secret so I took my mother's last name. That's why I'm Adams and not Dante. However I always knew he was my father. My mother kept nothing from me." he explained.

Katherine was taken aback by this news. There were certain suspicions but no one actually believed it would be true.

"I reckon you take after your mother?"

"Yes. I know I don't look a thing like him. I guess I may have a bit of his personality."

Katherine laughed.

"And I landed on Slytherin like he did. My mom was a Ravenclaw."

"You keep using the past when you talk about your mother." Katherine noted.

"Well that's because she's dead. She died when I was 12."

"Oh. I didn't know that. I'm sorry if I sounded…"

"It's ok. You didn't have to know." He cut her off.

"Well I'm sorry anyway."

The silence returned to the table as they ate their food.

"So you don't like to talk about your parents do you?" he asked a moment later.

"Not really. Sorry."

"No problem. We won't talk about it."

"Let's just eat and get back to the castle. It's getting a bit cold."

"Sure."

They finished the meal in silence and it was only broken when they reached the big oak doors of Hogwarts.

"I had a great evening Jacob. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Katherine said.

"We still have a date left. Maybe we'll leave it for the holidays or maybe the beginning of next year."

"I guess. Good night Jacob."

"Good night Katherine."

Katherine made her way to the Gryffindor Tower slowly. She didn't want to go to sleep anytime soon. She knew she was going to have nightmares just because someone had mentioned her parents. When she reached the portrait she saw a person sitting against the wall. She approached the person and saw it was Rosh.

"Hey, you. What are you doing there?" she asked kicking him.

"I was waiting for you." He said getting up.

"Out here in the cold? Why not inside?"

"I guess I wanted to make sure you arrived here alone." He said sincerely.

Katherine smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"No one else will ever get that. Only you." she said.

Then the two entered the common room and went to sleep. The next day Katherine would tell Rosh and Jade about her new discovery.

---------------------------

Took me long enough to get this one out.

To my three wonderful reviewers:

Amilin: I'm so glad you like it so far. About the thing between Rosh and Harry…well I kinda forgot to add that the 'Professor' was in a mock tone…I have to fix that. Thanks for pointing it out. And thanks for continuing to read and specially review my story. Kudos to you.

Aria-wolfstar: I don't know about the more reviews thing but at least I'm getting them. I went through a writer's block recently but don't worry too much…I have written until chapter 11 already so you'll get a chapter eventually. ;) Thanks for reviewing and reading. Kudos to you too.

Snuffles2984: Girl you can review whenever you want...as long as you review of course. :) Anyway thanks for reading, reviewing and occasionally beta this thing. Major kudos to you.

Cheers everyone…I love y'all.


	8. Confrontation

Wolf Boy and Ice Princess 

_Disclaimer_: Alas me no owns Harry Potter. Me wished me owns but me doesn't…Oh well…

Chapter 8 – Confrontation

The next day Katherine woke up late. During the night she had what she figured was the beginning of one of her special dreams. The only thing she saw was a big room that looked oddly like the Great Hall. It was dark but she had made out a very faint silhouette in the middle of the room. After that she woke up and quickly took out a sort of dream journal from her trunk and wrote down every detail of her dream. She then made a mental note to buy a new journal and returned to sleep.

After waking up she changed and went down to the Great Hall to grab a bite and went to look for Jade. As expected she found the green-eyed girl in the library.

"Girl, you spend too much time in here." Kat commented as she took the seat next to Jade.

"I know but what can I say, I'm a sucker for books. You on the other hand seem to be a sucker for nice, comfy beds."

"Got up in the middle of the night. Weird dream. However that is not the hot subject of the day. Guess what I found out."

"Concerning your date?" Jade asked and Katherine just nodded. "Jacob is in fact gay and has a huge crush on Rosh and tried to get any information he could from you?"

"What did you drink for breakfast? It's nothing in any way close to that."

"All right, then what is it?"

"Jacob is Professor Emanuel Dante's bastard son." Katherine told her friend in a whisper.

"No. Seriously?"

"I sorta asked and he confessed. I was shocked but in no way surprised."

"So what are you going to do with that information?"

"There isn't anything I can do."

"You can blackmail him. Threaten to tell the whole school and everyone will believe that Professor Dante is helping Jacob with grades and him being Head Boy."

"Where did you get such an evil mind? Last year you were still a nice girl and now you're plotting to kill Professor Dante and blackmailing Jacob. Who are you and what did you do with my friend?"

"Fine, don't take my advice. Deal with this your way. I know nothing."

"I will do exactly that. Have a nice day." Katherine said and got up.

"You too. Oh and Rosh told me to tell you that he'll be in the usual place."

"When were you going to give me that message? When I was done searching the whole castle?" Katherine asked.

Jade just grinned and resumed her reading. Katherine shrugged and left the library.

--------------------------

Katherine found Rosh at their usual spot. He was juggling with little stones and every time he dropped one he would pick it up and throw it to the lake. She watched him for a few minutes before going to sit by his side.

"Hey there sleepyhead. Rough night?" he asked smiling and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"I love the way you understand me." She said smiling as well and gave him a small kiss on the lips.

"I pay attention."

"I know you do." She sighed before continuing. "I had a dream. Not sure what will come of it but I think that whatever it is it will happen at Hogwarts." She explained.

"How do you know?"

"I saw the Great Hall. I mean I think it was the Great Hall. It could be just a big room."

"Well if it's here then I'm sure it won't be something bad." He said and placed his arm behind her neck, pushing her closer to him.

"You're right. I just have to wait and let the dream speak to me." She said and snuggled against him.

She felt so safe in his arms it seemed impossible. Often she thought that nothing would ever harm her as long as she was in his arms. And that always made her fell even safer.

"By the way I have hot news." She said from her position.

"Share."

"Jacob is Professor Dante's bastard son."  
"Really? That's interesting because I had the feeling Jacob was a bastard. Now I know for sure." He said.

Katherine moved and hit him playfully. Then she snuggled again enjoying the feeling.

---------------------------

After lunch Katherine went outside to read the paper in peace and quiet. She sat under a tree and read the daily paper brought by her owl, Snuffles. Rosh had always found weird that Kat would go and name her owl after something she hated so much. She had always claimed that Sirius's animagus form was scary and once even made Rosh cut off his fur. He remembered that during the night following that event she had awoken him and had told him she was feeling bad because of it. It was from then on that Rosh found that his ice princess had a heart. He had encouraged her to go and tell her father that and she did leave the bedroom but he doubted she had actually gone and talked to Sirius. Regardless that she continued to say that Snuffles was scary and that she really didn't like him. After Sirius passed away, about two years afterwards, Katherine asked Harry (with whom she had gone to live with) for a dog. Harry wasn't exactly looking forward to having something else remind him constantly of his beloved godfather so he denied her request. When she turned eleven and was accepted at Hogwarts Harry got her an owl. Immediately she named the brown owl Snuffles. Rosh never had the courage to ask her why she had named the animal like that so he let it go. It wasn't important anyway. She was free to name the owl anyway she wanted.

Having her own reasons to name her owl Snuffles, Katherine focused in learning what was new outside in the real world. So focused she was she didn't even heard someone approach her. She only noticed a foreign presence when a person sat beside her.

"Hello there." Jacob said as he took his place next to Kat.

"Hi. I didn't see you coming." She said neglecting her newspaper.

"I came very quietly. You were so interested in your paper you wouldn't notice if I had a horn."

"Probably." She said smiling.

"So you really liked our date?"

"Yes I did. I had a good time."

"I'm glad. You know, I never got to answer your first question." He said calmly.

"My first question?" Kat asked frowning.

"You asked me if I liked you, don't you remember?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"Do you still want me to answer?" he asked, coming closer to her.

"If you want to."

He moved yet closer to her and she could fell his hot breath on her lips. Was he going to do what she thought he was? Without a single word Jacob pressed his lips against hers in a soft and tender kiss. For a moment Katherine lost herself in the kiss but somewhere in the back of her head she heard a growl and remembered her words from the previous night.

_"No one else will ever get that. Only you."_ she had said to Rosh. And now she was going against her word. She broke the kiss, got up and left the site, leaving behind a perplexed Jacob.

She ran to the Gryffindor common room and then up to the dormitory. She threw herself to her bed and just lay there. This whole situation wasn't going like she wanted it to go. She knew Jacob felt something in relation to her but she had never expected him to kiss her. And worst of all…that she might actually enjoy his kiss. So she planned on staying in bed for the rest of the day as to not risk bumping into Jacob or Rosh.

Ten minutes after she made that decision Jade walked into the dormitory.

"What are you doing back in bed? It's the afternoon and usually we don't sleep in the afternoon." She said when she saw her friend under the sheets.

"I'm not sleeping. I'm hiding." Kat said from her location below the sheets.

"You are what?"

"Hiding away in shame."

"And why would you be doing that?" Jade asked sitting in Kat's bed and pulling the covers back.

"Well…Jacob kissed me and I kissed him back." Kat explained quickly.

"Forgive me but I don't see a problem with that. He's a Slytherin, but he's cute."

"There may be something you don't know that kinda brings the problem forward."

"And what would that be?"

"Well…"

Katherine explained the whole situation to Jade. Her entire relationship with Rosh, the new problem involving Jacob…the whole story.

"Wow! I think you're in trouble." Jade commented after Kat finished her story.

"Thank you. It's so nice to know I can count on you during this predicament." Kat said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. Ok, I think you should keep quiet about this, at least for now. If Jacob does it again you tell Rosh and he'll probably hit him. But always say he kissed you without your permission and never mentioned that you kissed him back."

"Do you really think I should do that?"

"I think it's the only thing you can do." Jade said seriously.

Kat nodded and sighed heavily. She would keep the kiss to herself for the time being. Maybe she would tell Rosh later…like a couple of years later perhaps.

-------------------------------------

Rosh was walking around the hallways of the castle, not really going anywhere. He had been walking for a while when he decided to go visit his mother. He went down to the dungeon area but his trip was cut short as he laid eyes on Jacob talking to a couple of Slytherin 7th years. He approached the small group but stayed out of their line of sight.

"I'm telling you guys that before the end of the year I'll have her in the palm of my hand." He heard Jacob say.

"And under the sheets too." One of the other boys spoke and everyone laughed.

Rosh frowned and thought about leaving but something else told him to pass by them. And so he did.

"Hello there, Lupin. What brings you down here?" Jacob asked.

"My mother's office is here. I thought you knew that."

"Yeah. Well I'll take my chance then. I was wondering if I need your permission to ask Katherine to be my girlfriend, seeing as you are so protective over her."

"Yes you need my permission. And I'm sad to inform you that you aren't getting it." Rosh announced coldly and went on his way.

"Well, she's an adult now and the kiss she gave me earlier gave me the impression that she's interested."

Rosh stopped dead on his tracks. He turned slowly and looked at Jacob. The Slytherin was smirking and Rosh would have jinxed him if he wasn't in disadvantage. Instead he chose to be the bigger man and resumed his walk. Jacob smirked even more and his Slytherin friends laughed.

Rosh never reached his mother's office. Instead he sat on the floor against the wall thinking about what Jacob had said. Would it be possible that Katherine kissed Jacob? She had said she didn't like him but that was before the two dates they went on. Maybe now she felt different about him. Maybe she started to like him. There was only one way to find out.

-------------------------------------------------

He found Jade coming down the marble stairs at around dinnertime. She seemed in a hurry to get somewhere.

"Hello Jade. Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked when he meet her halfway down the stairs.

"Hey Rosh. I'm going to the Great Hall. I'm starving."

"Ok. Listen do you know where Katherine is?"

"No. I haven't seen her all day." She lied.

"Oh. I really wanted to talk to her."

"Sorry I can't help you."

"No problem. Thanks anyway. Could you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Could you bring me some food to the common room? I'm not very interested in eating at the Hall."

"All right. I'll get you something."

"Thanks. You're great."

Jade smiled and continued her journey. Rosh continued on the opposite direction. He was going to try and find Katherine.

---------------------------------------------------

Katherine was still on her bed, her back facing the door as she waited for Jade to return with food. When she heard the door open she automatically figured it was her green-eyed friend.

"Food." She said cheerfully and turned to face the door.

Her eyes opened wide and her jaw fell as she saw who was entering the dormitory.

"You can't be here. How did you get past the stairs?" she asked the male person closing the door.

"I'm a resourceful guy."

"Boys aren't allowed in the girls dormitory."

"I know that. But like I always say rules are made to be broken." He said approaching her bed.

"You never said that."

"Well I'm saying it now. Why are you hiding from me?"

"I'm not hiding from you. I'm just tired." Kat explained unconvincingly.

"Right. Did the saliva exchange with Jacob wear you out?"

"How did you…" she asked perplexed.  
"How did I find out? He told me about it. Asked my permission to ask you to be his girlfriend."

"He asked you that? He wants me to be his girlfriend?"

"Apparently yes. And he said you seemed interested."

"I'm not. He kissed me. I don't like him."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" he asked kneeling on her bed.

"I'm not trying to convince anyone." She said glaring.

Rosh was about to talk but the door opened and Jade entered carrying two bundles with food. She stayed at the entrance looking at Rosh and clearly wondering how he got there. Noticing the conversation was over Rosh went to Jade, took his food and left the dormitory.

"Should I ask how he got here?" Jade asked Katherine after he closed the door behind him.

"You can ask but I don't know the answer."

"Here's your food. I'll leave to your thoughts. I imagine you guys had a fight or something."

"Thanks."

"See you later."

Katherine watched her friend leave and looked down at her food. Suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore. She had only one thought on her head.

"I'm not trying to convince anyone." She whispered to no one.

Was she trying to convince herself that she had felt nothing when Jacob kissed her? Or did she know for sure she felt something but just didn't want to let that knowledge sink in? She lay back down, many thoughts swimming in her head. Would things get any worse?

-----------------

A question to be answered in the next chapter. Mwahahahahahahaha

What will happen next? Stay tuned…for I am back.

Aria-Wolfstar: Everyone seemed to like the bastard line…it came out well. Anyway glad u're liking this story. About Jacob…looks can be deceiving ;)

And I'm not even going to wonder what that review was about…u crazy person u…

Next update: next week

Snuffles2984: Like I always say…review when u can, I ain't forcing you. ;)

Amilin: The bastard line was liked overall. Hehe…anyway I have a question for you: How can you live with only 4 hours of sleep? I get cranky and sleepy all day if I get less than 8…

Like I said before next chappie comes out next week. And I think in this one u get some idea of Kat's feelings for Jacob. But in a moment everything can change… ;)

Cheers


	9. Proposal and Decision

Wolf Boy and Ice Princess

_Disclaimer_: Alas me no owns Harry Potter. Me wished me owns but me doesn't…Oh well…

Chapter 9 – Proposal and Decision

Monday arrived cloudy and chilly. As did Tuesday and Wednesday and all the other days of that week and the following week. Soon the clouds gave way to rain and it was with that weather that December arrived. Nothing out of the ordinary happened although Katherine noticed that Jacob was always watching her, at times alone and at other with a couple of his Slytherin mates, and that Rosh was starting to hang out more with Jade. The life-changing event came a week before the beginning of the Christmas holidays.

Katherine was walking by the hallways looking outside at the falling rain. It wasn't exactly pouring but still it was coming down strong. However she wasn't surprised to see Rosh make his way to the forest under the shadow of the falling rain. She watched as he disappeared behind the wall of trees that formed the Forbidden Forest. She then resumed her silent walk. It was late at night and hardly anyone would be around. Her steps were slow and small. Her mind was blank, clean of any thoughts. She was lost in a world were her feelings were inexistent. There she didn't feel torn between running back to Rosh's arms or trying something with Jacob. She stopped walking again and placed her arms on the windowsill and focused her attention on the rain outside. She didn't hear the footsteps coming nearer to her.

"It's beautiful isn't it? The rain falling, wrapped in the darkness of the night. I love nights like these." A soft voice penetrated her ears and she turned quickly to see who it was.

Standing a few feet behind her was Jacob, his dark green robe waving behind him as if the wind was blowing just to give him a mysterious look.

"You scared me a bit." She said leaning back against the windowsill.

"Sorry. Not my intention." He said smiling.

"Sure. Going to reprehend me for being out of bed at this hour?"

"I should but I'll let it pass this time. As long as it doesn't happen again."

"It won't."

"Good."

They stayed in silence gazing into each other's eyes. Kat smiled at him and shifted her weight.

"I was wondering if I could ask you something." He spoke after a moment.

"Ok. Go ahead."

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Katherine stared at him in awe.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"You can take your time and think about it. No pressure."

"Jacob, it's past 2 am. I don't think it's a good hour to ask such a question."

"You're right. I guess I just seized the moment."

"I'll have to get back to you on that tomorrow. I'm going to bed now."

"Ok. I'll escort you to your tower."

"Thanks."

The two made their way to the Gryffindor tower and on the way Katherine noticed that Rosh was returning to the castle. Hopefully they would miss each other. But luck was against her.

"Look at that. The new hot couple of Hogwarts." A deep voice echoed on the empty hallway.

Both Jacob and Katherine turned around and saw the figure of Rosh Lupin approaching them. He was soaking wet and his hair was clinging to his clothes. He was wearing casual clothing rather than his robe or uniform. His black shirt was practically see-through and Katherine noticed his shoulder muscles were tense. He was walking towards them, his wet shoes making splashing sounds that echoed all over the hallway.

"Oh it's you Lupin. May I ask why you are up at this hour, walking the corridors and completely wet?" Jacob was the first to talk.

"Why ask for permission if you're asking the question while asking for permission to ask that same question?" Rosh asked smirking.

Katherine shook her head as Jacob took his time to try and understand Rosh's question.

"You know what? You can ask all you want. But that doesn't mean you'll get an answer." Rosh said to Jacob. "Where you going somewhere?" he asked Katherine.

"Actually she was with me. I'm taking her to the Gryffindor Tower." Jacob stepped in.

"I see. That's very nice of you but I know where that is and so does Katherine and since we are both heading that way I'll take her. You can just go back to the dungeon you came from."

Jacob turned to Katherine for support and she nodded. He took the hint and left but not before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"How sweet." Rosh commented after Jacob stepped out of sight.

"What is your problem?" Katherine asked in anger.

"I don't have one. It's late so let's just go to bed."

They walked side by side but in silence. The moment they stepped inside the tower Rosh removed his wet shirt and shook his head to free his hair. Katherine watched in a trance taking in all his movements, the scars on his back, the tiny droplets of water clinging to his body and the way he moved his hands in order to remove them the best he could. If she were a dog she would have drooled. She broke out of the trance when he turned to face her. His face was calm and his eyes were shining. He was by far the most handsome guy she had ever met. He had so much of his father but the little things he had of his mother gave him the handsome look. She knew all the girls in school drooled over him and she was starting to understand why. But as he faced her fully an unchangeable reality come down on her. They were cousins, they had the same blood and they had grown up together. They were like brother and sister and with that kind of relationship there was no messing around. In a way that moment, when he faced her wearing nothing but jeans and looking better than ever, was the moment when she made her decision.

"I would love to be your girlfriend Jacob." Katherine announced the following day.

The boy in question jumped in joy and went to kiss her. For him it was a happy moment but elsewhere someone found this disturbing and probably dangerous as that person saw a line appear where it wasn't supposed.

"This may mean trouble." The person said as she watched the line become thicker until it was totally clear and glowing like the rest of the lines.

------------------------------------------------

As promised a new chapter for the week. And now to my favourite reviewers:

Snuffles2984: Problems lead to the search for solutions… Where the hell did this come from? Must be from all the tea. Anyway hope u like this chappie and the next, and the one after that………… Kudos to you my friend

Aria-wolfstar: I can say I had some trouble understanding what you were talking about…and I still don't understand. Sorry… Actually I didn't get more reviewers, still the same old three faithful ones even though Amilin let me down this week. Kudos to you. (I would call you friend but it wouldn't have the same meaning as for snuffles cause she I know…kinda. But you are a friend in the sense you review my story major grin)

Amilin…I hope everything is ok with you. I missed your review. Hope to hear from you soon.

I would also like to thank the readers, if there are any, and all the people that support me while I'm writing this story.

Cheers to everyone.


	10. Light at the end of the tunnel

Wolf Boy and Ice Princess

_Disclaimer_: Alas me no owns Harry Potter. Me wished me owns but me doesn't…Oh well…

Sorry for the delay but the site wasn't working for me. But now here it is, finally. Enjoy.

Chapter 10 – Light at the end of the tunnel

The news that Jacob and Katherine were now a couple spread through the school like butter spreads in a hot bread. Anyone who had missed the vocal announcement could always catch the live one. Jacob seemed to want to make sure everyone knew so every occasion he had he kissed Katherine, especially if lots of people were around.

Needless to say this did not fall well in Rosh's ears. He didn't say anything but started acting strange. He would only come out for classes and meals and most of the time he wasn't even in the castle. More than once Katherine saw him make his way to the Whomping Willow. Of course now she had other things in her mind so she ignored it.

Time passed and soon the Christmas holidays arrived. Katherine was sitting in her bed watching as Jade prepared her bag so she could go spend the holidays at home.

"After all this time I'm yet to understand why you don't go home for the holidays." Jade commented as she searched her trunk for a sweater.

"I like Christmas at Hogwarts. You have no idea what you're missing. The Minister of Magic himself comes every year to have dinner with us."

"Dumbledore just can't stay away from here. I myself prefer a nice quiet dinner with the family. My brother is taking his girlfriend this year. It's bound to be interesting."

Katherine laughed lightly. Jade's brother, Jasper, was already 23 and was currently working on the family business. Katherine had met him during her first year and hadn't seen him since the last day of that year when they said goodbye at the station. She remembered he was a funny guy but very responsible. So responsible he was Head Boy. He was always surrounded by girls and could have very well dated half the older girls. Katherine didn't think he was anything special but every other girl seemed to think he was very dreamy.

She had to leave her memories behind because Jade closed her bag and picked it up.

"I have to go now. The carriages will be leaving soon and I don't want to miss the train. Have a good holiday and I hope you like my gift." She said as she walked over to Katherine.

"You too and don't worry. I always love your gifts. See you next year." Kat said and hugged her friend.

"See you next year." Jade said laughing.

Katherine sat back against the headboard and watched as her friend left the dormitory.

Jade found Rosh at the end of the stairs and noticed he was waiting for Katherine.

"Hey." She said to him.

"Hey there. Is Katherine coming down?" he asked.

"I don't think so."

He nodded and didn't even wait for Jade to join him. She watched for a moment as he left the Tower then did the same herself. She was practically at the marble staircase when someone came past her running like there was no tomorrow. She frowned, shrugged and continued on her way.

Katherine was looking at her pendant when a thought flashed through her head. Rosh was leaving for the holidays and she hadn't said goodbye to him. She quickly placed her pendant back inside her robes, got up and ran down the stairs and out of the Tower towards the exit. She passed by many students making their way to the carriages waiting for them outside. She ran as fast as she could in an effort to reach him before he left. Near the marble stairs she passed by Jade but that didn't stop her. What did stop her was Rosh's body as she came to a halt abruptly behind him. He turned around and grabbed her. She panted heavily and tried to calm herself down enough to talk.

"Hey, where's the fire?" he asked playfully.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you were leaving." She said, her breath still raged.

"It's ok. You ran all the way from the Tower?"

"Yes. And very fast too."

"I'm touched." She said, his hand on his chest.

"Bastard."

"No. Your boyfriend is the bastard." He said smirking.

"Jerk. Have a good holiday and see you next year." She said and returned to the castle.

"You too. See you." He shouted to her.

She turned and saw him enter the carriages driven by the winged horses. Suddenly all went black as a hand placed itself in front of her eyes.

"Came to give me one last kiss or to say good bye to the pretty boy?" a voice whispered in her ear.

"Both." She answered smiling.

She turned around and came face to face with Jacob. He was grinning at her and she gave him a small kiss on the lips. Then she smiled and made her way to the castle.

The castle was quiet and serene. Practically everyone was home with their families, enjoying a nice evening by the fire waiting for the clock to strike midnight. Katherine, however, was pacing the hallways. Sleep didn't seem to want to come so she just walked the corridors with her mind lost in thoughts about Jacob, about Rosh and about everything that happened since she had accepted Jacob's proposal. She stopped her pacing to watch a bird soar through the heavily clouded sky. When the bird disappeared it started raining. Katherine decided to stay and observe as the rain went from a light shower to simply pouring. Suddenly she found herself remembering the first time she had experienced being under the falling rain and feeling liberated.

Flashback

It was raining heavily. 4-year-old Katherine was sitting by the window watching as the water fell from the sky and hit the floor with light splashing sounds. A shadow came down upon her sitting form and she looked up to see her mother standing there watching the rain as well.

"Mommy, do you like rain?" little Katherine asked.

"I love it. And it's not just looking at it. It's feeling it on my skin. Want to try it?" Iris asked her little girl.

Katherine beamed and got up. Iris extended her hand and she took it happily. The two left the house and stepped out into the rain. Katherine felt she was in heaven or something like it. The rain was liberating even if she was freezing cold. She watched as her mother swirled around and started imitating her.

"Ladies get back inside. You're going to catch a death of cold." Katherine heard her father call from the house.

She stopped twirling and looked at him. He was leaning against the doorframe looking intently at them. He was smiling and it widened when she ran towards him and jumped to his arms. With a bit of effort he picked her up and gave her a kiss in the cheek.

"You're going to be just like your mother." He said still smiling.

"I want to be like you."

"Who knows, maybe you will."

With another kiss on her cheek Sirius turned around and got inside followed closely by Iris. Katherine smiled and looked at the two of them. They looked happy…and alive.

End Flashback

Katherine covered her eyes with her hands and allowed the tears to fall. She allowed herself to slide to the floor and there she stayed for a long time crying and thinking that she was going to spend another Christmas without them. And just like the previous years she found herself missing them more than at any other time.

--------------------------------------

As she had expected Albus Dumbledore, Minister of Magic, was sitting at the Christmas table set at the Great Hall. On his right side was Professor McGonagall and on his left was Harry. They were talking amongst themselves and the rest of the table was in silence. Professor Dante was sitting by a fourth year Slytherin and the other teachers were looking at their plates. Katherine noticed that her aunt wasn't there but it was to be expected. She quickly made her way to the table as she realized they had been expecting her.

"I'm sorry I'm late." She said smiling.

Professor Dante looked at her displeased but Dumbledore smiled at her.

"Not a problem my dear. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine sir."

He laughed and she noticed Harry smiling.

"She called me sir. I've known her since she was born and she calls me sir." Dumbledore said happily.

Katherine blushed and cleared her throat.

"Well if it makes you fell better she calls me Professor Potter all the time." Harry said to Dumbledore in the same tone.

She blushed even more and started to consider opening a hole on the ground to hide herself. Fortunately the conversation ended there as the Headmistress told them to dig in and just eat.

The food was delicious and by the end of the meal Katherine was full. The Slytherin boy was the first to leave and Professor Dante went with him. After him the rest of the staff left one by one leaving Dumbledore, Harry, Professor McGonagall and Katherine alone.

"So Katherine, how are things?" Dumbledore asked.

"Great. I'm currently in a new stage of my life…" she paused but was encouraged by Dumbledore to finish. "Albus."

"It's not so hard it is?" he asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I called you sir out of respect. My parents taught me that you know. To respect the elders."

"Now you're insulting me." He laughed. "So what is this new stage in your life?"

"She's dating Dante's son." Harry intervened.

"Really? No wonder he looked upset all night." Dumbledore commented.

"So what if he's a Slytherin? I believe that all houses should unite." Katherine said to Harry in particular.

"I'm not judging. I'm just stating."

"Well I'm glad you have settled, so to speak. That will keep your mind from other things." Dumbledore said to Katherine with a strange look on his face.

Great, he knows, she thought as she looked at the Minister.

"Like what Albus?" Harry asked frowning.

"That, my friend, is between me and Miss Black."

"If you call me Miss Black I'll call you Dumbledore sir."

"It won't happen again." he said raising his hands in mock surrender and the conversation died there.

After that they all got up and after saying goodbye to the Minister everyone went to bed. Katherine made sure she left quickly to avoid any question Harry might have after Dumbledore's slip. Not that he had said anything specific but Harry seemed to have suspicions. And she knew how he got when he was suspicious.

------------------------------------------

That night she dreamt about the figure in the dark room. This time she was able to see clearly it was the Great Hall. The lone figure was standing in the middle of the Hall and when she came closer she saw him raise his arm and extending his hand as if asking her to grab it and join him. She extended her own arm but the moment she touched his finger she woke up startled and it ended. After writing it down on her journal she went back to sleep but found it hard to do so. She kept remembering she had been so close to see who the figure was. However she did have the feeling she knew him well as she recalled what she felt when she touched the tip of his finger. It was a familiar feeling but at that time of the night she didn't know where it came from. She got tired of some much thinking and finally managed to fall asleep.

-------------------------------------------

On the days that passed until the students got back Katherine had the dream two more times. Nothing new happened but the familiar feeling was becoming more familiar. She knew sooner or later the dream would reveal itself completely so all she had to do was wait.

Finally the students got back and Katherine was sitting in the marble staircase waiting. The oak door opened and she saw them entering in small groups. She got up to get a better view and saw Jade coming in front, followed by Rosh and finally Jacob and his friends. Katherine gave a quick hug to Jade and passed Rosh running, making her way to Jacob. He let go of his bag and hugged her. Rosh shook his head and continued on his way. He went to the boy's dormitory and unpacked his bag with the rest of the seven-year Gryffindors. Soon the boys left the dormitory to go eat but Rosh stayed behind. He sat at his bed and closed his eyes. He hadn't been received the way he expected. The previous years she had always gave him a warm welcome with hugs and kisses on the cheek. Now the one getting her warm welcome was the bastard. He felt like he could break something. However his trail of thought was broken when the dormitory door opened. He turned his head to see who it was and found himself looking at Katherine. She smiled at him and walked to his bed. She sat at his side and bent forward and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Welcome back." she said smiling.

"I thought you were going to ignore me." He said sadly.

"As if. So how was it?"

"Pretty normal. Except for the part where the Weasleys dropped by."

"Really? That's nice. How are the lot?" she asked smiling wider.

"Great. The twins are still making money like crazy, Ron brought Hermione along of course and it seems that they are finally starting to talk about children and Ginny has a new boyfriend."

"Ron and Hermione planning on having children? Molly must be ecstatic."

"She couldn't talk about nothing else. Some people may think it's a bit late but look at our parents."

"You're right. It's never too late to have children. And how's Ginny new boyfriend?"

"Looked like a nice guy. They didn't stay very long. And how were your holidays?"

"Boring and normal. Dumbledore showed up for dinner as usual and there was some new additions to my dream, the one I told you about." She explained.

"The one on the Great Hall?" she nodded. "What additions?"

"Now I can touch the person in the middle of the room. Not much, I know, but it's something."

Rosh nodded in agreement and silence fell between them. For a moment they looked into each other's eyes but her eyes started averting to his lips then back to his eyes. They were close and if he moved his arm two inches he would brush it against her. Before he had the change she moved forward and pressed her lips against his. It was a quick kiss but still it had an impact on both of them. She covered her mouth with her hand, got up and left the dormitory. He moved his head back and bumped it against the headboard. He had missed her kiss and he was sure she had missed his. That last one was proof of it. Not all was lost and he could see the light at the end of the tunnel. He just hoped it wasn't the train heading his way.

Another week, another chapter. And I have 25 reviews for 9 chapters…..way to go me! Of course I have to thank my wonderful reviewers:

Snuffles2984: Thanks a lot for reviewing. I'm glad you like my story. Kudos to you.

Aria-wolfstar: Yes you're a friend. And I guess everyone understandsKat's decision and soon you'll see the consequences of that same decision. Things will get interesting pretty soon. Kudos.

Amilin: I hope you are feeling better now (I was sick myself afew days ago) and that your computer is alright. I'm really touched that you went to a PC room to read my story so of course I forgive you the missed review.

Don't worry, your wish will be granted. Good stuff is coming round pretty soon (in two chapters actually)…so stay tuned.

And don't go saying you live for my story cause I blush and then I get all warm inside and then I get writer's block…and you don't want that to happen do you? But I'm really glad, happy and proud that you like it so much. Thanks a lot, you rock.

Cheers everyone, including my readers whoever you guys are…


	11. Discovery

Wolf Boy and Ice Princess

_Disclaimer_: Alas me no owns Harry Potter. Me wished me owns but me doesn't…Oh well…

Note: As you may have noticed (if you didn't you'll notice it if you read this note) I've changed my summary for this story. It was brought to my attention it was not making the story justice so I changed to another I think fits better.

In an additional note the rating will change back to R-rated in the next chapter. It will no longer be safe to keep it as PG-13. You'll see why in the next chapter. For now I'll leave you with this one. Enjoy.

Chapter 11 – Discovery

During the following months Rosh could only sit and watch as Katherine and Jacob deepened their relationship. They were always together and the only times she talked to him was during classes and when there weren't Slytherins in them, which weren't many. But somehow he found this a good thing. He had stopped thinking about her constantly and now he went to the forest without wondering when she would appear. But that was when he was awake. During the night he dreamed about her all the time. He was yet to go through a night without dreaming about her. However he had found a way to think about other things as he got engaged in his project. A project he was intending to keep to himself until the right time.

When March arrived signs were posted on the common room's boards. The main one for the 7th years was one concerning meetings with their Head of House to discuss their decisions for their future. Rosh saw the sign and noticed that he and Katherine had to attend a meeting with Harry together and that meeting was 10 minutes away. His eyes widened and he quickly left the common room to go look for Katherine. It was a much difficult task because with the arrival of spring the two lovebirds had taken to go exchange saliva outside on the fields. He frantically searched the whole fields and finally found them by the lake. Panting slightly he approached them and cleared his throat. Jacob broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Can I help you, Lupin?" he asked smugly.

"I need to take Katherine from you." Rosh said calmly now.

"And why would you want that? We're busy here."

"I don't have time to waste with you." Rosh said to Jacob and turned to Katherine. "Professor Potter wants to talk to us."

"Somehow I doubt that." Jacob commented.

"Why?" Katherine asked ignoring Jacob's comment.

"It's important." Rosh answered.

"He's making stuff up to get you away from me." Jacob said to Katherine.

She looked at Rosh deep in his eyes. Then she got up and started making her way to the castle. Rosh looked down at Jacob and smirked.

"Are you coming?" she asked from behind Rosh.

"Going." He yelled back at her and smiled widely at Jacob.

The two cousins went to the castle and quickly walked to Harry's office.

"You better not be lying Rosh." Katherine said a minute before knocking on her godfather's office door.

After getting clearance to enter Harry told them to sit down. Katherine stole a glance at Rosh and took a seat followed closely by him.

"You guys are two minutes late." Harry commented.

"Sorry about that Harry. I had trouble finding Miss Black over here." Rosh explained and pointed to Kat with his head.

"Forgive me Mr. Lupin but I missed the sign." Katherine said looking at him.

"Yes, because you were busy with Mr. Dante…excuse me…Mr. Adams."

Katherine was about to say something to Rosh's comment but Harry spoke first.

"We already lost two minutes with your delay and now we are heading to five minutes of extra delay because of your discussion. Can we get down to business?"

"Sure. Sorry." Rosh said.

"Thank you. I'll start with you Rosh." Harry said while pulling out of a pile a rather thick folder. He skipped the thickest part of the file and started reading from a blue piece of paper. "It says here you wanted to follow Astronomy and perhaps become a teacher of the subject." He skipped a few more papers. "And I see here that you've been working hard for that. Your grade at Astronomy is brilliant. And your other grades aren't bad either. You are doing an excellent work Rosh."

"Thanks." Rosh said calmly.

"So what do you plan to do after you finish Hogwarts?" Harry asked and picked up a blank piece of parchment.

"Well I talked to Professor McGonagall once and told her about my wish to be an Astronomy teacher and she told me she could guarantee the place here at Hogwarts but she didn't expect the current teacher to ask for retirement anytime soon so I decided to go on a trip after I finish up."

"A trip?" Harry asked after he finished writing down what Rosh had said.

"Yeah. I plan on travelling for a couple of months to get in touch with other kinds of magic and explore Astronomy on the field."

"You what?" came the surprised voice of Katherine.

"Sorry?" Rosh asked turning his head to look at her.

"You plan on travelling and you didn't tell me anything?" she asked with a twinge of fury on her voice.

"Do you talk to me? Do you even care?" Rosh was matching her tone.

"Of course I care. So you were just going to take off and leave me without knowing where you went?"

"I thought you would be so busy with your boyfriend you wouldn't even notice I was gone."

"What is it that you have against Jacob anyway?"

"How about the fact that he's a conceited bastard and on top of that he's a Slytherin?"

"The label on Slytherins was placed during the time of Voldemort. And Jacob doesn't even remember Voldemort. He's a Slytherin because his father was one not because he's potential evil."

"You say that because he's your boyfriend and he's showing his good side. But I think otherwise."

"You're just jealous." Katherine said calmly.

Rosh narrowed his eyes and before he could talk Harry cleared his throat loudly.

"Are you guys done?" he asked.

Rosh crossed his arms and looked the other way. Harry took that as a yes and moved to pick another folder from the pile and this time it was a much thinner one. He skipped the thickest part of that one too and looked at the blue parchment.

"Very well, Katherine, I see here you don't want to do anything but if you had to chose you would chose Defence Against the Dark Arts as your main NEWT." He skipped the next papers. "Your grades are excellent at every subject and I don't think you'll have a problem with your NEWTs. And that goes for you too Rosh." he closed the folder. "So Kat, have you changed your mind since our last meeting about this?"

"No. I don't want to be a teacher because I'm not good at it and I don't want to work for the ministry because it's boring. It's too late for me to apply for a job at St Mungo's and banks are not my thing. Egypt is too hot for my taste and trolls are too stupid for me to waste my time with them. Dragons are too dangerous and journalism is a bunch of crap so I pass. That leaves…nothing. And that is what I want to do." She explained and smiled.

"That is an interesting perspective, but if that's how you see things. I should try to persuade you into following a career but I know my words will fall into deaf ears so I won't take both our times. Besides I have a meeting with a 5th year in…" he checked his watch "…one minute. So I guess that's it. You two won't have problems with your NEWTs and you seem to have a clear view of what you want your future to be. I just hope you can make the best of it. You are free to go." Harry finished.

Kat and Rosh got up and left the office. Outside was a 5th year they knew was called Roger. He smiled shyly at them and entered the office. Rosh stopped a few feet from the door and watched as Katherine continued to walk. He put his hands on his pant pockets and spoke loudly.

"I wasn't lying."

She stopped on her tracks and turned around.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said simply and moved on.

As her words sunk inside of him one thought crossed his mind. The light was from a train and not from the exit.

---------------------------------------

If before Katherine hardly spoke to Rosh now she was giving him the silent treatment. Every time he tried to say something to her she would turn her face to the other side and ignored him. During the first week he just shrugged it off. After three weeks he was beginning to get upset and by the end of the second month he couldn't stand it anymore. In his mind he hadn't done anything wrong. He was planning on telling her about his trip but now she wouldn't even listen if he told her she had her shoe untied. The only thing he could do was spend more time on his project and work hard to keep his grades up. And he started talking more to Jade. Sometimes she told him something about Katherine and he would get lost in thought remembering something they had done that was related to what she had said. Maybe it was a bit pathetic but he missed her and only the disappearance of Jacob would change things. He didn't like Jacob much but what he heard once made him hate him even more.

It was the night before a full moon on May and Rosh went down to his mother's office to get the Wolfsbane. As he was passing the Potion's classroom he heard voices and being the curious wolf he was he decided to go investigate. He pressed his ear against the classroom doom and listened.

"Are you in or out?" a voice asked. Rosh couldn't recognize it.

"I already said I was in." that voice he recognized easily. It was Jacob.

"Very good. So it's 6 galleons?" the first voice asked again.

"Make it 10." Jacob said with confidence.

"Someone is confident. John, put it down as 10 galleons that by the End of the Year Ball Jacob will have slept with Katherine."

Rosh backed away from the door in shock. He forgot entirely about the potion and ran back to the Gryffindor Tower. He had to talk to someone. But who would listen to him? Katherine would never believe him but Jade might. Luckily she was still up when he reached the Tower.

"Thank Merlin you're up." He said to her panting slightly.

"Why?" she asked looking up from her book.

"I just found out something really, really bad."

He sat beside her and started telling her what he had heard.

"No way." She said after he was done.

"That's what I heard."

"Katherine will never believe that. She thinks the guy is a saint."

"I know. If I tell her that she'll think I'm making it up because I'm jealous. I mean sure I'm jealous but I never lied to her before."

"Maybe you can use that. She trusts you with her life. If you prove to her you could never lie to her then you can tell her this."

"You may be right. I just need to find a way. But she's not talking to me. She ignores me all the time."

"Win her back. I know you can do it."

Rosh looked at Jade and smiled. But how was he going to win her back? He had to think of something and discover a way fast. The End of the Year Ball was two months away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

To my faithful reviewers:

Aria-Wolfstar: I'm glad you like my story. And I love Inuyasha…too bad I can't see the TV show as I would like to (our TV doesn't show it, I had to download some episodes). Anyway I just love it and it's nice to hear that u like it too. Kudos to you

Snuffles2984: Thanks for your review. And thanks for the support. Major kudos to you.

Amilin: Exam period….urgh. That's awful. I hope all goes well to you. And I told you to stop saying those things to me. As much as I really love to read them I fear they can cause writer's block. You're lucky I have several chapters already written. Hope you liked this one too. And take your time. You have a whole week ;P. Kudos to you.

And now to my new reviewer:

moonyspadfoot: Thank you for your review. It was unexpected because I became used to only receiving three per chapter but it was welcome nonetheless. I have to first say that I'm flattered that you think I have the potential and makings of a good author, it means a lot to me. Secondly I appreciated that you gave your opinion about this story. I've come to realize I take too long introducing the plot. The events of the first 10 chapters lead to what will happen in the future, which is how I see that a story should work, events leading to the climax. Anyways I think a good writer is the kind that learns from mistakes and maybe with your help and with the help of my other reviewers I can improve my work. This story is nearly finished and changing it now would be too much trouble not mean waste of ideas. Never the less I will take your review into consideration to my future work as I thrive to improve as much as possible. Thank you for you time and regardless of what you though I'm glad you at least took the time to read, even if it was only the first five chapters as you mentioned.

Kudos to all my readers as well. R&R.


	12. Glorious Night

Wolf Boy and Ice Princess

_Disclaimer_: Alas me no owns Harry Potter. Me wished me owns but me doesn't…Oh well…

A/N: Here it is the chapter that will oblige me to change the rating. I do hope it doesn't stop you from reading it. Enjoy.

Warning: Lemon ahead

Chapter 12 – Glorious Night

Katherine was walking towards the dark figure in the middle of the room. She saw him stretch out his hand and she reached out for it. The familiar feeling struck her as she took hold of his hand. He pulled her closebut she still couldn't see his face. But now she noticed an important detail. He was wearing a dark blue dress robe. Pressed against him she felt his other hand rest on her waist. Automatically her free hand moved towards his shoulder. A soft ballad started to sound around them and he began to move to the side. She caught up quickly as he led the way during the dance. The ballad, that at first was just music, changed the beat a bit and soon she started hearing a sort of lyric on it.

_Dance with him, twirl away, the song will bind you two together…_

_Don't be scared, you have nothing to fear, grab on to what you hold dear…_

_Give yourself in, don't be shy, he'll take you to where you can just fly…_

They danced together a bit longer and after he let go and made her spin she managed to get a glimpse of his eyes. They were brown but she couldn't really see the tone. The next thing she saw was the ceiling of her bed. She sat up and took several deep breaths. She frowned and got out of bed so she could fetch her journal. She read the song so many times that five minutes later she knew it by heart. But what did those words mean?

-----------------------------------------

Rosh took a deep breath before he got up from the chair he sat on the library and made his way to where Katherine sat. Jade was with her but she had left to get a few books and Rosh seized the moment. He took possession of the chair Jade had been sitting on and moved it closer to Kat's. She turned her face to the opposite side and grumbled.

"Look I have something really important to tell you." He said for what felt like the hundredth time.

She continued to stubbornly look the other way and ignored him.

"Please listen to me."

She started humming and he sighed heavily.

"I was going to tell you about my trip, I swear." He tried a different approach.

It worked for the humming but she didn't turn to look at him.

"Look at me and listen to what I have to say. It's really important." He insisted.

She finally turned her face. For a second he thought she was going to say something but nothing came. She just looked at him with disdain and left.

He allowed his head to fall forward and hit the table so hard Madam Pince came to him to tell him to keep it down. After a bit Jade joined him at the table and patted his back.

"She'll never listen to me." He said miserably.

"It's ok, Rosh. Everything will be all right. Somehow I doubt she'll give in to Jacob easily. He's going to lose the bet. I'm sure he will." Jade said looking towards the door.

------------------------------------------

The end of the year drew closer and Rosh still couldn't get Katherine to talkor listen to him. He tried using Jade to tell Kat about the bet but once the green-eyed girl mentioned his name Katherine would turn her head to the other side and started humming.

"She's really upset with you." Jade mentioned to him once during lunch.

"I know." He agreed, absentmindedly poking his food.

"What did you do again?"

"I didn't share with her the fact that I intend to travel for a couple of months." He explained in a bored tone.

"She can be very childish sometimes. I just hope she doesn't get into trouble." Jade whispered to Rosh while looking at her friend who sat far from them.

Rosh sighed deeply and followed the blonde girl's gaze. Then he followed Katherine's gaze. She was looking at Jacob, who was talking to his friends and was currently sitting with his back to the Gryffindor table. Rosh frowned. It was the first time since they started dating that Rosh saw Jacob sitting with his back to Katherine. At every meal he would be facing her and exchanging kisses, smiles and winks. Right now he was ignoring her presence. Could it be? Had they had a fight? Rosh looked at her again and noticed she seemed a bit sad. A smirk played on his lips as he gazed at the couple. The light was back.

------------------------------------------

Time seemed to go by at light speed once they reached NEWTs' month. Most of that time was spent with studying so during those two months Rosh made no attempts to talk to Katherine. She was so committed to her studies that she wouldn't listen to anything. One by one the exams came and went. Rosh worked hard for DADA as to not disappoint Harry and for Astronomy since it was what he wanted to follow for his future. When the NEWTs ended Rosh figured Harry had been right. He had no problem in doing the tests and was confident he had gotten good grades.

The students had a couple of days before the official end of the year, which for the 7th years meant one thing: the End of the Year Ball. This Ball was exclusive to 7th years and was meant to be a gathering before their departure for the real world. It had become a tradition a couple of years after Professor McGonagall took hold of the position as Headmistress. Now it was something all students looked forward, even if it meant that the next day they would be leaving Hogwarts, most of them for good. Looking good was a plus and everyone pulled out their best dress robe. Some of the students used the Hogsmeade weekends to buy new ones, but not Katherine. She opened her trunk and took out a package. She placed it on her bed and opened it carefully. Slowly she removed the content of the package. With a sigh she extended the navy blue dress robe that had once belonged to her mother. A part of her wanted to cry but she held it in. Instead she forced a smile and made her way to the bathroom to change. The other girls were ready, including Jade who was wearing a dark red dress robe. Using her wand Katherine fixed her hair and in fifteen minutes she was ready to go. Jade was sitting on her bed and when the black-haired girl left the bathroom she got up and they went down to the common room together. Once there they found the other 7th year Gryffindors waiting for the right time to go to the Great Hall. They also noticed that the younger students were looking at the gathering group with jealous eyes. Katherine smirked and joined the group. It was there that she saw what Rosh was wearing: a dark blue dress robe. His hair looked shorter than usual and was nicely combed. He was talking to the Gryffindor Head Boy and looked relaxed and confident. But it was not his relaxation or his confidence that were making Katherine shake. It was his clothes and the fact that she knew his eyes were brown. Could he be the man in her dreams? She shook her head when Rose, who had left the common room to check on things, entered the common room and announced that everything was ready. The group left the Tower talking amongst themselves and in a great mood. Except for Katherine who was panicking a bit.

The Great Hall looked normal, except for the lack of the big House tables, which had been replaced by four smaller ones. The Ravenclaws were already there and soon after the Gryffindors entered the Hufflepuffs arrived. The Slytherin finalists were the last ones to reach the Hall and after they settled on their table Professor McGonagall got up and cleared her throat.

"Well, boys and girls, you have reached the end of your journey at Hogwarts. From now on you will be free to put to the test everything you have learned without getting a letter from the Ministry." She started and everyone laughed. "Some of you may get a job doing that, sending letters to under aged wizards that do magic outside the school." Another wave of laughter. "But what's important is that now you can pursue your dreams and be what you want to be. I wish all of you a wonderful life and that you reach success in life. And right now I wish you have a wonderful evening and enjoy your last night at Hogwarts."

Everyone clapped when the Headmistress sat down and she nodded as a thank you. Then they all started eating as tons of food appeared on the tables just like in any other day.

After the meal was over music started playing from nowhere. Students got up and went to mingle with the ones on the other houses. Katherine, Jade and Rosh remained at the table as some of the students began dancing. Rosh glanced over to where the girls were sitting and got ready to get up and ask Katherine to dance. However Jacob beat him to it.

"Hello, my dear." Jacob said to Katherine after he stopped beside her.

"Hello." Katherine replied and looked at him.

It was with shock that she saw that he too was wearing a dark blue dress robe. And on top of that his eyes were also brown, even if his were much darker than Rosh's.

"You have got to be kidding me." She exclaimed.

"What?" Jacob asked frowning.

"Nothing. Never mind."

"All right. But I would like to dance with you." He suggested.

"No." she replied rather quickly. He frowned again.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like to dance. I mean I like to dance, I just don't feel like it right now." She explained hastily.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. You can dance with anyone you want. Honestly."

"If you say so. I'll see you later then." He said and gave her a peck on the lips.

"See you later." She repeated after him and watched him leave.

She sighed heavily and Jade approached her.

"Are you feeling alright?" the green-eyed girl asked.

"I'm fine. I just don't fell like dancing, that's all."

Jade accepted her friend's excuse and continued watching the dancing couples. She was about to start depressing when a Hufflepuff boy named Roger came to ask her to dance. Smiling she said yes and went with the boy to the centre of the room where the other couples danced. Now it was Katherine's turn to watch the dance. The song ended but it wasn't long before another one started. And this one was oddly familiar to Katherine. She was thinking hard in order to remember where she had heard that music when Rosh sat beside her.

"Dance with me." He said simply.

She turned her head to face him and saw him looking at the couples rather than at her.

"And why would I do that?" she asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Simply because you said you would." He stated calmly, still not looking at her.

"Ah! When did I say such a thing?" she asked amused.

"5th year. Halloween party." He explained and looked at her finally.

The hint of laughter in her lips died as she remembered what he was talking about.

---Flashback---

_Katherine was sitting at the Gryffindor table while some of the older and younger students danced happily to a rather stupid song. She was bored but didn't want to join them. Besides, no one had asked her to. Suddenly Rosh approached her and smiled._

_"Wanna dance?" he asked._

_"Not really."_

_"Come on. Just one dance." He insisted._

_"Listen, before we finish school I'll dance with you. Just not now."_

_"All right. I won't forget that."_

_She rolled her eyes and Rosh left to go ask some other girl. Katherine smiled to herself. He'll never remember that, she thought to herself. Never. _

---End Flashback---

How could she have forgotten that? Her heart was pounding and she started sweating.

"Remembered?" he asked calmly.

"How come you remember these things?"

"I have great memory for important stuff. Two years ago that was important to me."

"So this means I have to dance with you?"

"If you intend on staying true to your word." He said seriously.

"But I'm not obliged to do that am I?"

"Of course not. But you did say you would. And this is our last chance."

Something about the way he looked at her triggered a part of her brain that made her say her next words.

"All right, I'll dance with you."

Before she could do or say anything he got up and stood next to her with his hand extended and waiting to be picked. Her eyes travelled from his hand to his face and she took hold of his hands. The moment her fingers brushed lightly against his all became clear. She realized the feeling her dreams evoked were familiar because she had felt it many times before…every time she held Rosh's hand or touched his face.

He helped her get up and once she was standing she looked into his eyes and saw her reflection. As she wandered into the depth of his light brown eyes she finally accepted the fact that he was the man in her dreams. She allowed herself to be taken to the centre of the room and he led the dance just like in her dream. Close by Jacob was watching them with an angry look. He hadn't asked anyone to dance with him and he was currently sitting at the Slytherin table. He exchanged a look with one of his friends and went to ask a Slytherin girl to dance.

Now that she was dancing she recognized the music. It was the ballad she heard in her dream but it had no lyrics. She looked at Rosh intently and tried to figure what the words on her dream meant. What could he possibly do that would make her fly?

The music ended and Rosh gave her a small kiss on the cheek. She smiled at his tenderness and for a moment watched as he walked back to the table. Coming to a decision she followed him and stood by his side.

"If I asked you to take me somewhere where would you take me?" she asked.

Rosh grinned.

"I would have the perfect place to take you but I can't tell you about it."

"Would I like it?"

"I think you would love it."

"Very well. Rosh Lupin, I want you to take me somewhere." She said confidently and he got up immediately.

They left the Great Hall holding hands and Rosh lead the way. They walked for a bit, looking back occasionally as to check if they were being followed. Katherine frowned when Rosh turned in the direction of the Whomping Willow. They stopped away from the trees' murderess branches and Rosh released her hand to take out his wand. Pointing it in the direction of the tree he whispered '_Immobulous_' and the vicious thing froze. Then they went through the hole in the trunk and walked towards the Shrieking Shack. Katherine was starting to doubt Rosh's sanity a little but still she followed his footsteps. He passed the trap door first and then helped her get in.

"This is the perfect place you talked about?" she asked frowning.

"Relax. There's something in here I want to show you. But first…" he announced and took out his wand again.

Twirling it in front of him he made a long handkerchief appear from thin hair. After pocketing his wand once more he moved to stand behind Katherine.

"What I want to show you is a surprise and because I don't want to ruin it I'm going to blindfold you. Don't worry I'll carry you to where we are going." He whispered in her ear.

She giggled when he placed the handkerchief over her eyes and tied it.

"Ready?" he asked softly.

She nodded and he proceeded to pick her up and carried her bridal-style to the upper floor. The stairs cracked under the weight and Katherine bit her lip.

"Are you sure this is safe? I mean from the sound of it these stairs are about to collapse with us on them." She mentioned.

"Don't worry. I got it covered." He assured her and continued to climb the stairs.

They reached a closed door and he put her down. Keeping a hand on her back he pushed her forward and opened the door. Once inside the room he slowly untied the blindfold and removed it from her eyes. She opened them fully and they widened with surprise. They were in the Shack's bedroom but it wasn't a decaying room, with a broken bed and broken furniture. It was a beautiful and neatly cleaned room. The bed was like new and it had sheets, a cover and pillows. The furniture was also restored and sporting decorative objects.

"How did this happen?" Katherine asked as she walked around the room.

"Well it was the way I found to get you out of my head. I started it after you became Jacob's girlfriend."

"Really? That's interesting." She said and sat down on the bed.

"Yes. It was hard work. I did magic in here I didn't know I could do."

"I know what you mean. I discovered some abilities too. But nothing really big."

Rosh looked at her and slowly made his way to the bed as well. He sat on it, leaning against a pole while Kat was leaning against the headboard.

"You know usually Muggles turn to drinking after they suffer, but you chose fixing an entire bedroom." Kat commented casually.

"I think I did a pretty good job. But would you prefer if I started drinking?"

"Of course not."

They smiled at each other and Kat moved her hand to stand on his leg.

"What are you thinking?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"I was wondering why you fixed this bedroom. I mean we are leaving tomorrow afternoon and you'll never get back here. Why?"

"Well my father told me some stories about this place and one of them was that your parents used to come here."

"Really? To do what?"

"What do you think?" he asked with a look that said you-know-what-I-mean-very-well.

"Here? My parents sneaked out to do it here?" Kat asked surprised.

"Apparently. That's what my dad told me. And I believe him."

"No way. My parents? No."

"I'm telling you. They did it. And more than once too."

"I'm shocked. I'm seriously shocked."

Rosh laughed and she joined him.

"So you did this because…" she started.

"Because in a way I think I wanted to pay a little homage to them. You know how much I liked them."

"Yeah. I know." She said looking to the side and fighting tears.

Rosh moved to sit beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. Just don't cry, please." He begged and kissed her on the cheek.

Gently he placed a bit of her hair behind her ear and she turned to face him. Maybe it was the atmosphere or perhaps something mystical at work but the truth was she wanted him. She got lost on his eyes once more and she moved without even thinking. Her lips brushed against his and backed away. He didn't let her go far and brushed his against hers. She moved to the side and wrapped her arms around his neck intensifying the kiss. Nothing else would ever feel as right as what they were doing. The taste of his lips, the touch of his fingertips on the back of her neck and what it felt to have him pressing against her.

**-Lemon-**

With light touches Rosh moved his hands up and down her back. Her hands took a different course and went to remove his robe. He was wearing a shirt underneath and she quickly worked on removing it as well. They broke the kiss and after he was shirtless he prepared to remove her robe. Unlike him she wasn't wearing anything under it except her bra. Neither of them was actually thinking straight as they gazed into each other's body. It was like two other people were taking over when they moved forward and started kissing again. Softly he placed tender kisses on her neck and shoulder as she kissed his jaw line and his earlobe. Holding her like she was priceless china he made her lay down and kissed her silky lips once more. She was trembling under him but without warning the words from the dream came to her and it dawned upon her the meaning of them. She wasn't scared anymore as she wrapped her arms strongly around his neck and kissed him fully. And she proved to be anything but shy as she made her hips move against him in a clear sign that she was ready. He broke the kiss at that instant and looked her deep in the eyes. He saw a twinkle of mischief and defiance in them and smirked. She grinned as he made a trail of kisses from her chin down to the valley between her breasts. She grabbed his face and pulled him back to her and kissed him. The next movement he made was both unexpected and somewhat painful. She gasped against his mouth as she felt his intrusion. He quickly worked to comfort her and make the pain go away. After the pain was gone they worked in unison and it didn't take long before Katherine realized what the words '_he'll take you to where you can just fly…'_ actually meant. She was in heaven or somewhere similar. She felt like she could spread her arms and take off into the open air as he rocked back and forth inside her. And she could have sworn she did fly when they both reached the climax of their experience. Rosh lay down beside her and she moved to her side so she was facing him. They were both sweating heavily and they were both satisfied and tired. Katherine snuggled against him and she hardly felt it when Rosh kissed her forehead. Soon they were both sleeping soundly.

**-End of Lemon-**

Rosh was the first to wake up when a ray of sun broke through the wooden planks on the windows and hit him in the eyes. He flinched and turned to the side. He heard a soft moan and opened his eyes. Katherine was laying down on her back and looked very peaceful. For a moment he didn't want to wake her up but he figured it was late and they had to get back to the castle. He started kissing her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Wake up. The sun is up."

She yawned and rubbed her eyes. When she finally opened them she found herself looking at Rosh.

"Good morning." She said smiling.

"Good morning. We should get going."

She nodded and sat on the bed. She stretched lazily and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she casually pulled him to her. They kissed and got up. After they were dressed they practically ran to the castle. The sun was up but no one was out yet. Carefully they walked through the hallways until they reached the portrait leading to the Gryffindor Tower. Once inside Katherine grabbed his wrist and whispered in his ear.

"You were the man in my dream." She said and gave him a peck before running up the stairs to the girl's dormitory.

Rosh watched puzzled as she disappeared up the stairs. After a bit he shrugged and went to his dormitory. He would dwell on her words later.

Katherine did her best to enter the dormitory without making too much noise. Silently she removed her party clothes and changed into her pyjamas. She went to bed and closed her eyes. She missed a pair of open eyes that had been watching her every move.

Took me long to get this one out. But here it is now.

Aria-Wolfstar: Well, I don't know. Do you really think your cousin would want my fics on her site? Give me more info about it and I'll think about it. Kudos

amilin: I hope that was genious enough for you. In fact I do believe this chapter was the one you were waiting for. I do hope u enjoyed it. Kudos

Katarina McGonagall: Hello there. I'm glad you liked the beggining and I do hope u've read some more after that. Kudosto you.

I wish everyone, readers and reviewers, a Merry Christmas anda Happy New Year. See you all in 2005.

Cheers.


	13. Breakups and Farewells

Wolf Boy and Ice Princess

_Disclaimer_: Alas me no owns Harry Potter. Me wished me owns but me doesn't…Oh well…

Chapter 13 – Break-up and Farewells

About an hour after Katherine's return everyone started to wake up. It was time to finish packing and get ready for the last breakfast at Hogwarts. Katherine woke up from her one-hour nap and joined her colleagues for breakfast. On the way to the Great Hall Jade stopped her and pulled her into a classroom.

"What's wrong with you?" Kat asked puzzled.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I just wanted to know something." Jade said closing the door behind her.

"And what would that be?"

"Where were you all night?"

Kat's eyebrow rose and she stared at her friend.

"What do you mean with that? I was at the dormitory."

"Katherine there is no use in lying to me. When I went to bed you still weren't there and…I saw you arrive at the dormitory about an hour ago."

"I thought I had been silent." Katherine exclaimed more to herself.

"And you were. It's just that I have practice on faking sleep and I'm also a light sleeper and I heard the door open."

"You have practice on faking sleep?" Kat enquired interested.

"I have an annoying younger sister. One tends to learn the techniques of the craft."

"I didn't know it was a craft or that it had techniques. Tell me about this."

"Let's not change the subject. You're dodging. That means you did something bad." Jade said with a suspicious look.

"I did not. And I don't have to tell you what I did or didn't do. You're not my mother and even if you were I'm of age." Kat argued.

"Fine. Just tell me yes or no…were you with Jacob at any moment?"

"No. Which reminds me…I have to break up with him. I have to go now. See you at lunch or something." Kat announced and left the classroom.

Jade sighed of relief. At least she knew Jacob had lost his bet.

Katherine walked into the Great Hall and headed straight to the Slytherin table. Jacob saw her walking towards him and got up to meet her halfway.

"Where did you go during the Ball?" Jacob asked when he reached her.

"I wasn't feeling very well so I left." Katherine explained calmly.

"What, dancing with pretty boy made you sick?" he enquired angrily.

"Look I danced with _pretty boy_ because I owed him a dance. And it was something I ate that made me feel sick."

"Talk about bad luck. You seemed to be the only one who got sick."

"What are you implying Jacob?" Katherine asked with her eyes slightly narrowed.

"I'm not implying anything."

"You look like you are. Please Jacob, tell me."

"One of my friends said he saw you leaving with pretty boy."

"Yes and?"

"Why did you leave with him?"

"He's my cousin. He cares and he was worried because I was sick." She emphasized the sick part.

"He mentioned you were holding hands."

"I'm not sure I like where this conversation is heading."

"Just tell me where you went."

"Jacob if you don't trust me and don't believe what I'm telling you I don't think we should see each other anymore. And to add to all this school is over and we'll be taking different paths in our lives."  
"I'm sorry, are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes I am. Have a good life Jacob. Maybe one day we'll meet again." Katherine said and slowly made her way out of the Great Hall.

Jacob stood in the same place, opened mouthed and in shock. One of his friends came to his side and stated simply.

"Not only did you lose the 10 galleons but now you totally lost the girl. And that's an extra 2 galleons because _she_ broke up with you. Tough luck mate." The Slytherin announced grinning madly.

Jacob, however, found no reason to smile. That had not go as expected.

-------------------------------------------------------

After breaking up with Jacob Katherine went to the top of the Astronomy Tower. It wasn't the same as going there during the night but she felt comfortable there at any time of the day. The Astronomy teacher was probably having breakfast or hanging out with the other teachers. Katherine gazed down at the Hogwarts grounds and felt a bit sad. In a few hours she was leaving the school for good and for the past 7 years it had been her escape. She knew her parents had once walked those same halls, had sat on the same chairs and at the same desks, eaten at the same table and she had probably slept in the same bed as her mother but she had no problem with that because she didn't have memories of them at Hogwarts. She didn't see their faces in every corner of every room at Hogwarts. She didn't hear the echoes of their voices in the hallways. She didn't see their ghosts sitting at the kitchen table or in the couch. At Hogwarts she didn't see a dog running all over the place. She didn't have the image of her father walking opened armed in her direction to pick her up and spin her around. Hogwarts was not #12 Grimmauld Place. Hogwarts was her escape from the pain that house caused her. And she was leaving it for good. Before doing so, however, she would have a conversation with Harry to make sure she could stay at his house. He had to know she had no intention in inheriting the most noble and ancient house of Black. As far as she was concerned the house belonged to Rosh and his parents. They were living there and she wasn't going to kick them out. She simply didn't want to live there and most importantly not alone.

She was about to start practicing her speech when she felt a presence coming up the stairs. She turned to face the door and waited. She couldn't hear anything or anyone. The presence became stronger and long before the person reached the door she already knew who it was. The question was how did she know that?

----------------------------------------------------------

Rosh woke up late and noticed the rest of the boys were already packed and nowhere to be seen. He got up, dressed and went down to the Great Hall to grab something to eat. He sat at the Gryffindor table and served himself of some eggs and bacon. While he was eating Jade approached him.

"Good morning." She said happily.

"Morning. You look happy today."

"I am. Even though I shouldn't be since we're leaving today but that was inevitable. Anyway I'm happy for a couple of reasons."

"And you are going to share with me aren't you?"

"Well…Jacob lost the bet _and_ Katherine broke up with him earlier this morning."

Rosh took his time to swallow his food and remained silent.

"So you are not going to say anything?" she asked nervously.

"What can I say? They broke up, bad luck for him."

"Aren't you happy he lost the bet?"

"Yes I am. I just don't want to make a fuss about it. And neither should you."

He finished eating and got up.

"I'm going to finish packing. See you later." He said before leaving the Hall.

He was smiling widely as he went up the marble stairs. He stopped when he reached the first floor and something made him change his mind. He wasn't going to the Gryffindor Tower to finish packing. He was going to the Astronomy Tower because somehow he knew she was there.

He climbed the stairs slowly with his hands inside his pockets. Once he reached the door that would bring him face to face with Katherine he stopped and sighed. Images of the previous night came to him and he closed his eyes to savour them. Afterwards he opened the door and found her leaning against the balcony.

"I love Astronomy yet I only came to the top of this tower during classes." He stated as he walked to her.

"And I couldn't care less about Astronomy and I came here all the time."

"Life works in mysterious ways." He said and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I agree." She replied leaning back against him.

"I heard you broke up with Jacob."

"Yes I did. I found the perfect excuse. One of his friends watched us leave together so I took it from there."

"You were always good with words and making stuff up."

"It's a gift." She said smiling.

"In you everything is a gift." He commented tenderly.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was meant to be one." He said and kissed her on the cheek.

"I did hear something strange though."

"What was that?" he asked looking at her.

"As I was leaving I heard one of his friends say something about 10 galleons and an extra 2 because I broke up with him."

"I'm sure it was just your imagination." Rosh said a little too quickly.

She turned around in his grasp and looked intently at him.

"What do you know that I don't Mr Lupin?" she asked.

"Well…"

Slowly and truthfully he told her about what he had heard a few months back. He even explained that's what he had been trying to tell every time he said he wanted to talk to her. She listened intently and carefully to his every word and in the end she nodded.

"So it was all a bet? And here I was thinking he actually had feelings for me." She said softly.

"Maybe he did. Maybe his friends just took advantage of that and because he was a Slytherin he couldn't say no to that kind of challenge."

"Since when do you have such skill in figuring people out?"

"Since I started to figure you out." He said smiling.

She narrowed her eyes and punched him in the stomach.

"Jerk." She muttered.

"What was that for?" he asked putting his hand over his bruise.

"Because you're a jerk. You have so not figured me out."

"We'll see about that…ice princess." He said her nickname slowly.

"Listen here, wolf boy, you have a lot to learn about me."

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Like how dangerous I can be." She said smirking.

"I have a pretty good idea about that."

She looked him in the eyes and he looked back at her. For a moment they didn't move or said anything. Then she moved forward and kissed him. He gladly kissed her back.

"Come with me." He said after the kiss was broken.

"What? Where?" she asked puzzled.

"On my trip. Come with me and meet the world."

"When are you planning on leaving?"

"Next week."

"So soon? And you're asking me only now? Are you insane?"

"What's the problem?" he asked frowning.

"I can't just leave. It takes forever to get ready for such a trip and I'm not ready nor will I be ready in less than a week. I'm sorry Rosh."

"It's ok. I understand. It's too short notice. I should have included you from the start."

She placed her hands on his face and looked at him straight in the eye. He was sad that she wouldn't go with him but seemed to really understand her reasons. Part of her felt sorry for him and wanted to get that sad look of his face but her other part thought it would be just too reckless to leave everything behind and embark with him on such a trip.

"Let's go. Everyone must be getting ready to go." He said grabbing hold of her hands and leading the way to the Gryffindor Tower.

After lunch all students gathered outside the castle while waiting for the horseless carriages. Katherine, Rosh and Jade were together talking about random stuff when the carriages started arriving and placing themselves near the students. Soon the younger students started grouping and taking their carriages towards the Hogsmeade Station. The seventh years took their time to look back at the mighty castle and give their farewells to it.

"Seven years. And now it's all over." Katherine said leaning back against Rosh.

"I expect to get back here one day. And to stay for some time." He said placing his arm around her waist.

"Good things must come to an end. And these were the best seven years of my life. I'll miss those days." Jade said sadly.

Rosh and Kat nodded and sighed heavily. Then the three friends turned around and made their way to the carriages. Kat shivered a bit as she looked at the strange horses pulling the carriages. They always gave her the creeps since day one. They were a reminder of what she had saw and, worst of all, done. She practically raced to the carriages and entered one long before Rosh and Jade.

The ride to the station was quiet and the train ride back home went pretty much the same way. Rosh took a nap, Jade read a magazine and Katherine looked out the window while she thought about the future. Occasionally she stole a glance at the sleeping boy in front of her and marvelled at his tranquillity. Soon he would be going on a trip and she wouldn't see him for some time. But not even that made her change her mind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Last chance. Come with me."

"Now you're being a jerk." Katherine said madly and punched his arm.

They were standing in the platform at the train station waiting for the time when Rosh's train would be leaving. Rosh's parents were also there as well as Harry, the Weasleys and Hermione. Everyone had come to say good-bye to Rosh.

"Have a safe trip Rosh." Harry said as he hugged the young man.

"I will. I hope we'll be colleagues by the time I get back."

"Only Merlin knows."

Rosh smiled and went to the Weasleys. Arthur, Molly, Ginny and the twins smiled at him.

"You're going to behave aren't you?" Molly asked with tears.

"Of course I will. And you don't have to cry Molly. I'll be coming back soon." Rosh said and hugged her.

"I know. I know dear." She let go of him and wiped her eyes.

"Arthur, see you soon." Rosh said.

The two hugged strongly and the older Weasley tapped him in the back for strength.

"Good luck kid."

"Thanks."

He then turned to Ginny and the twins and hugged the three at the same time.

"I'll miss you guys." He said.

"And we'll miss you man. Don't forget to write down anything unusual you see so we can copy it." Fred said after letting go.

"I promise." Rosh smiled.

He got to Ron and Hermione and grinned.

"I want to see little red-head geniuses when I get back."

"We'll work on it." Ron told him smiling.

After hugging the young couple Rosh turned to his parents. His mother was crying and Remus was trying to comfort her.

"Come on mom. I'll be back soon." He whispered softly.  
"I know son. It's just that…" she started but had to stop because the tears didn't let her continue.

"It's ok." He said and held her tight.

Remus joined in the hug and the train's whistle blew announcing it was time to go.

"Well guys. See you when I get back." Rosh said while walking to the closest door.

Once he reached it he looked at Katherine and his expression became sad. Dropping his handbag inside the train he went back down and ran to her. They hugged tightly and he whispered in her ear.

"I love you. Remember that."

"I will never forget such a thing. I love you too. Don't you forget that."

"Never." He gave her a kiss in the cheek.

The train's whistle blew again and the train started moving slowly. He let go of her and ran back to the train. He waved goodbye and saw them doing the same thing until the train made a turn and the station was no longer visible. He sighed, grabbed his handbag again and made his way to a compartment. He entered one and sat down near the window. He adjusted himself on his seat and looked to the person sitting in front of him.

"Comfortable?" he asked and the person smiled and nodded.

He smiled as well and looked outside the window. It was going to be a long journey.

I think I should apologise for my delay but Winter Break and other stuff kept me from updating sooner. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I must warn now that the 14th is not complete yet. So you guys will have to wait a bit since I'm going through writer's block. Yup, my worst nightmare has returned. Let's all hope together that I get back on track soon.

Cheers.


End file.
